Snow Angel
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Edward se ilumina como un foco de navidad al ver de nuevo a Beaufort, su Ángel de Nieve. Él es bueno, puro y lo notó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Edward tenía meses viviendo en las calles, pues lo ha perdido todo. Pero ahora, Beau lo es todo para él. Beau y Edward se hacen amigos y juntos se sienten bien, es casi natural y lo mejor: ya no están solos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Snow Angel**

 **Una nevada noche de noviembre en Denver, Colorado, Beaufort Swan encuentra dormido en una banca aun un hombre que solo viste suéter, pantalón y zapatos. Apiadándose de él, pues él mismo estuvo en ese mismo lugar, le deja su cena: un café y un pastelillo.**

 **Determinado a sacarlo de esa vida, la mañana siguiente lo lleva al refugio y le compra ropa en la** ** _thrift shop_** **de su amigo Archie.**

 **Beau continua con su vida, esperando que Edward este bien y le duele no haber hecho más por él; pero por una emergencia de su trabajo en el centro comercial, recurre a él y de paso le consigue trabajo.**

 **Edward Masen se ilumina como un foco de navidad al ver de nuevo a Beaufort, su Ángel de Nieve. Él es bueno, puro y lo notó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Edward tenía meses vagando por la ciudad, pues lo ha perdido todo: su trabajo, su hogar, su prometido... Pero ahora Beau lo es todo para él.**

 **Beau y Edward se hacen amigos y juntos se sienten bien, es casi natural y lo mejor: no se sienten solos como lo han estado durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero Edward guarda un gran secreto y solo espera que Beau lo perdone cuando le diga la verdad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El viento me cortaba la cara, ya estaba a punto de llegar a casa, solo una calle más.

Como era de esperarse a finales de noviembre, en Denver estaba nevando y un viento helado levantaba la nieve que caía en un psicodélico remolino bajo las farolas encendidas de la calle.

Bajé la cara para esconderla en la bufanda gruesa que estaba envuelta alrededor de mi cuello y cara, y ahí fue cuando miré en la banca a un hombre temblar de frío. Solo traía un pantalón negro, suéter, toscas botas y un gorro de lana. A dos metros de él podía escuchar como _cascabeleaban_ sus dientes. Miré a su alrededor, no había nadie más en la calle, pero era de suponerse, era casi la medianoche.

El lujoso restaurante italiano donde soy mesero acababa de cerrar, llevaba un café caliente y una bolsa con postres del día que no se vendieron. Mi corazón se derritió por el pobre hombre en la banca de autobús, hecho bolita e hice algo que nadie más hubiera hecho, sacudí al hombre sentándome en cuclillas.

-Oye... oye... ¿Estás bien? Bueno que pregunta tan estúpida... -susurré para mí-. Hay un refugio a unas cuantas calles al este... No sé si aún haya lugar, pero... Toma - temblando de frío como él, me quité mi abrigo negro quedándome con el grueso suéter con capucha y lo puse sobre el torso del hombre-. Aquí te dejo este café, está caliente, tómalo antes de que se enfríe y... aquí tienes un brownie.

El hombre no abrió los ojos siguió temblando de frío bajo el abrigo que le acaba de poner.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, yo me encargaré de ello.

Me puse de pie y bajo mi propio gorro de lana mis cabellos oscuros revolotearon hacia mis ojos con el viento y metiéndose en ellos. _Genial, eso duele_. Metí mis manos cubiertas por los guantes bajo mis brazos y corrí hacia el decrepito edificio al otro lado de la calle. Temblando de frío abrí la puerta principal y cerré con llave.

Donde vivo es un viejo edificio "remodelado" que en los 20's era hotel y se fue desgastando con el tiempo, en los ochentas lo convirtieron en un edificio de apartamentos de una sola habitación en la que está la cocina, el dormitorio y la sala, gracias al cielo el baño está separado. Crucé el pequeño vestíbulo de piso de mármol cuadriculado que parecía un tablero de ajedrez y subí por las _rechinantes_ escaleras hasta el piso tres -el ascensor nunca ha servido por razones desconocidas para mí- y abrí las cinco cerraduras de la puerta del apartamento 25, al entrar las cerré y puse la gruesa cadena.

 _Hogar dulce y diminuto hogar._

Como dije el edificio donde vivo es un viejo hotel que convirtieron en apartamentos, así que mi apartamento es pequeño como una habitación barata de motel pero con las conveniencias de un apartamento. Una liliputiense cocina a la izquierda, el armario y el baño a la derecha, la cama al final de la encimera de la cocina -frente a la puerta del baño-, un sofá pegado a la pared derecha y frente a este una televisión y la ventana frente a la puerta. Solo puedo dar diez pasos de la puerta a la ventana. Pero es mío y mi trabajo me ha costado tener las pocas y baratas cosas que lo habitan para hacerlo más como un hogar.

Aun temblaba cuando dejé caer la bolsa con más brownies en la encimera de la diminuta cocina y mi mochila en la cama, me dirigí al baño y abrí las llaves de la ducha -que milagrosamente tenia tina integrada en la ducha- con el agua caliente al máximo y las tuberías chillaron con el esfuerzo. Me quité el suéter negro con capucha y mi uniforme de mesero y entré al agua caliente pensando en el pobre hombre del banco.

 _Dios, no dejes que le pase nada_ \- pedí en silencio lavando mi cabello, sacando el olor a orégano y aceite de oliva.

Esperaba encontrarlo al día siguiente para mostrarle el _Soup Kitchen_ y el refugio, luego le conseguiría un trabajo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Había estado en ese mismo lugar años atrás y Archie me ayudó, era hora de hacer un poco más de retribución.

.

Por la mañana caminé con determinación, en mi mano llevaba una bolsa con un generoso sándwich de jamón, queso cheddar, aguacate, mayonesa y lechuga, y un termo contenía café. Crucé la calle y encontré al hombre de la noche anterior sentado mirando con tristeza a los autos y autobuses que pasaban por la calle. Mi abrigo estaba sobre sus hombros. Era demasiado pequeño para que cupieran sus brazos largos.

-¡Hola! - saludé con una sonrisa, el giró el rostro hacia mí y casi retrocedo.

 _¡Tiene que ser una broma!_

El tipo indigente era... _guapo_ , no parecía indigente para nada, es decir, si, tenía su ropa sucia y tenía barba como de meses, pero sus ojos... Mierda sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes, su despeinado cabello color cobre se movía con el viento. Sus ojos se posaron en mí con desinterés, tal vez pensaba que le diría que se fuera a mendigar por otro lado, pero no. Yo no haría tal crueldad.

-Hola -dije de nuevo sentándome junto a él con cautela, el bien podría estar armado. Me ha pasado.- Te... te traje esto - tímidamente le ofrecí la bolsa de papel marrón que contenía el sándwich y dejé el termo entre nosotros en la banca.

Él solo me miró.

-Sé que tienes hambre... espero que el brownie y el café de anoche te hayan gustado... al menos sé que el abrigo lo traes puesto.

El hombre frunció el ceño y miró el abrigo sobre sus hombros.

-Es mío, mira... ¿Ves? -me acerqué para que viera mi nombre escrito en una etiqueta dentro de la solapa del lado derecho. Jess, la esposa de Archie, lo escribió con su elegante letra, como si yo fuera un niño de jardín de niños, para que no me robaran la prenda-. Beaufort Swan.

-Beaufort - susurró con voz ronca, como si tuviera semanas sin hablar.

-Sí, solo Beau... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Edward.

-Edward, mucho gusto. Toma, esto es para ti -le ofrecí de nuevo la comida-. Yo lo hice.

Me miró con recelo.

-No tiene nada de malo, solo estoy haciendo algo bueno. Necesito que te comas esto para hacer lo siguiente en mi lista antes de ir a mi trabajo.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No.

-¿Huh?

 _Ya me perdí._

En silencio tomó la bolsa marrón y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el grueso sándwich envuelto en servilletas. Miré hacia el otro lado, pues tal vez él era tímido. Ciertamente yo era tímido y desconfiaba de todo cuando estuve en su posición.

Si, hace un tiempo fui indigente como por _una_ semana, fue la peor semana de mi vida. Era tan estúpido, tan joven, tan enamorado de un imbécil, que una mañana en la que yo estaba en la universidad comunitaria, decidió botarme, vendió todas, _toodaas_ mis cosas y me dejó fuera. Tan simple como eso. Así que vagué por las calles de Denver, no tenía amigos, no podía llamar a casa en Seattle porque avergoncé a mi adinerada familia al huir con el imbécil, así que estaba por mi cuenta.

No he hablado con mis padres en más de cuatro años, ahora mi familia es Archie.

Cuando escuché que la bolsa marrón era arrugada y una garganta se movía excesivamente rápido al beber, giré para mirar a Edward.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que pasó para que llegaras aquí en estas condiciones, pero he estado en tu lugar, _exactamente_ en el mismo lugar... Literalmente, Archie me encontró en esta banca, así que esta es mi oportunidad de retribuirle al universo. Ven - me levanté de la banca.

Edward me miró con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

-Ven, solo vamos al refugio y al _Soup Kittchen_ , no te voy a llevar a una bodega abandonada para quitarte el hígado o los riñones. Solo quiero que veas donde puedes comer y dormir. No está muy lejos, solo a unas cuatro calles. Si quieres puedes caminar al otro lado de la calle, si no confías en mí.

Edward solo entrecerró los ojos mirando al frente.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando? - preguntó levantando la vista, aun sin ponerse de pie.

-¿Que no escuchaste mi parloteo? Yo también viví en la calle. Archie me mostró el refugio y el comedor. Solo quiero ayudarte y ponerte de nuevo en las vías -mi voz se volvió totalmente suplicante-. ¿O vas a ser de ese tipo de persona, como las que dicen que no necesitan ayuda?

Silencio.

-Bien, pero esta noche cuando nieve de nuevo no te estés quejando.

Di la media vuelta para alejarme e irme al centro comercial, donde iba a comenzar la temporada navideña disfrazado de duende de Santa.

-Espera.

Me giré para ver a Edward de pie. Yo era mas alto que el por una pulgada.

-Muéstrame.

-¡Genial, es por aquí! – casi salte emocionado y sonreí abiertamente.

Caminamos en silencio y siendo observados por los demás peatones, era obvio que íbamos juntos y que él era un indigente, aunque en estos días uno puede confundir a un indigente con un Hipster, la única diferencia es que el Hipster lleva más capas de ropa que Edward.

-Aquí está el refugio, tienes que llegar temprano, como a eso de las cinco para que obtengas un lugar, ahí dan la cena. Pero el almuerzo y la comida la puedes tener aquí en el _Soup Kitchen_.

Hablé señalando -y casi brinconteando de alegría- las dos puertas de hierro color canela que estaban juntas, pero eran diferentes edificios y se comunicaban por dentro.

-Las personas que vienen a cenar aquí también es porque si tienen casas pero comida no, o al menos un refugio no tan al intemperie como tu pequeña banca - sonreí, aunque no debía hacerlo.

Al menos no por la situación de Edward, pero estaba feliz de que accedió a ver el lugar.

Al entrar al _Soup Kitchen_ fui saludado por el Padre Jacob y algunos de los voluntarios; hasta hacia unos días yo pasaba las mañanas en el lugar ayudando antes de irme a trabajar a Jane's. Les presenté a Edward y le dieron la bienvenida, le sirvieron un rebosante plato de comida que se devoró con entusiasmo. Mi sándwish claramente no había sido suficiente; me avergüenza decir que los ingredientes estaban a punto de expirar, pero era una buena causa. No iba a dejar que se desperdiciara.

Me dolía no poder hacer generosos donativos al refugio, como los que mis padres hacían en ese tipo de lugares en Seattle, pero no tengo dinero. Ahora tengo dos trabajos, con el trabajo de mesero apenas si llegaba a fin de mes después de que metía dinero en mi cochinito de cerámica, porque uno nunca sabe cuándo las cosas van a irse para abajo de nuevo.

En el refugio Edward fue anotado en una lista permanente que la Hermana Renesmee tenia para casos realmente especiales, como las madres solteras que habían sido desalojadas y que prácticamente vivían en el refugio; como yo llevé a Edward y era realmente apreciado en el lugar, me hizo el favor, así que lo anotó solo por mí. Él ya no dormiría en las calles. Pero aun necesitaba ropa, él tendría que vagar por las calles hasta que fuera la hora de ir al refugio o a comer. Era tiempo de llevarlo con Archie.

Archie tiene una pequeña _Thrift Shop_ como la de la canción de Macklemore y Ryan Lewis. Ese era mi _Macy's_ , mi _Saks_. Ahí compré todo lo que ahora tengo, mi ropa, los pocos muebles de mi apartamento, los platos y demás cosas. Claro que muchas cosas de esas fueron regaladas por Archie y Jess y otras vendidas a precios ridículos, como 50c.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? - preguntó Edward con voz hostil.

-Cálmate, tranquilo. ¡Archie! - canturrié como si fuera cantante de ópera cuando abrí la puerta y él sonrió tras el mostrador de la caja registradora.

-¡Mira lo que trajo el gato! ¡Has estado mucho tiempo desaparecido, chico! ¡Ayer fue Acción de Gracias y me dejaste plantado!

Archie es hermoso por dentro y por fuera, con piel clara y cabello castaño casi a rapa, ojos oscuros, delgado y más bajo que yo, pero que no te confunda su apariencia frágil, debajo de esa ropa tiene músculos de acero. Es experto en artes marciales.

En serio es peligroso, sus brazos han estado a punto de asfixiarme varias veces cuando me abraza. A pesar de ser heterosexual es elegante y tiene un increíble gusto para la ropa y la decoración de interiores. Es mi mejor amigo, aunque sea mucho mayor que yo, casi de la edad de mis padres.

-Lo sé, es que el centro comercial me dio la oportunidad de ser duende de Santa este año, hoy inicio. Ayer fue Acción de Gracias y el restaurante estaba lleno y cerramos a la misma hora. ¡¿Qué crees?! -pregunté emocionado-. No soy el chico que calma a las familias en la fila a quien todos quieren asesinar, soy el que saluda a los niños y los pone en el regazo de Santa. ¡Empezaré hoy a las diez! Espero que la gente que va al Viernes Negro no me asesine.

-¡Eso es genial, Beau! Pero vas a ir a mi casa para navidad y año nuevo, ¿cierto?

-Archie... no sé...

-Oh, vamos - suplicó.

-Es que… siento que a tu familia le incomoda... - sus hijos adoptivos no son groseros conmigo, pero tampoco soy su persona favorita en el mundo.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Mi Jessamine te ama! Ella jura que eres nuestro hijo perdido... Hasta yo tengo mis dudas de que tal vez si seas nuestro. Mi Jess es blanca como la nieve y de ojos azules, tu cabello es oscuro como el mío... El señor sabe que no tuve hijos propios, aunque lo intentamos y lo intentamos y lo intentamos...

-Creo que capté el mensaje - sonreí sonrojado.

No necesitaba saber los sucios detalles de la vida conyugal de mi padre sustituto.

-Todos esos niños que adoptamos... no es diferente de ti, Beau -apretó mis manos sobre el mostrador de la caja registradora-, así que está bien que vayas a casa para navidad y... Hola, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó todo amable a Edward, cuando lo notó.

Ups, me olvidé de el por un momento.

-¡Oh! Él es Edward, Edward este es Archie. Él estaba durmiendo anoche en... en _mi_ banca - le expliqué a Archie.

-¡Cristo! ¿Anoche? -Archie posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, es un poquitín dramático-. ¿Con la nevada?

-Sí.

-¿Ese... es tu abrigo? - preguntó Archie horrorizado al ver la prenda sobre los hombros de Edward.

-Um... sí. Se lo di anoche y por eso lo traigo, te cambio mi abrigo por algo para él... o si me puedes... fiar -retorcí mis manos rogándole a Dios que Archie se apiadara de Edward como lo hizo conmigo, pero no podía aprovecharme de su generosidad-. ¡Te pagaré en cuanto me paguen en el centro comercial! - añadí.

-Oh, Beau -salió de detrás del mostrador y le hizo señas al hombre que trabaja con el en la tienda, Mike-. No. Ven, dame eso - le arrebató de los hombros el abrigo a Edward y él lució desolado.

Pronto estuvimos en la sección de hombres y Archie le consiguió una chaqueta rompevientos negra con capucha y rellena de una mezcla artificial y plumas de ganso, un par de guantes y una larga y calientita bufanda, le arrancó los precios y cuando lo seguimos a la caja solo dijo:

-Son cinco dólares.

-¿ _Cinco_? ¿Estas bromeando? La etiqueta de la chaqueta decía siete - exclamé.

-No sé de qué me hablas, niño - marcó precios ridículos en la caja registradora.

-Archie...

-Mira, niño, estás haciendo tu buena obra, deja que yo haga la mía. Oh, antes de que se me olvide... Te quiero enseñar lo que una riquilla trajo ayer, cuando nos confundió con el The Salvation Army que está calles más arriba - se agachó bajo el mostrador y me tendió un largo abrigo negro de doble botonadura dorada, tipo militar. Era de suave lana, en la que me quería acurrucar en las noches frías en el autobús de regreso a casa.

Era perfecto.

Suena mal, muy mal, pero como que siempre me han gustado los abrigos de los Nazis y ese se parecía mucho a lo que uno ve en las películas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los Nazis podrían haber sido la escoria de la humanidad en ese punto de la historia, pero se vestían geniales.

-¡Oh, Archie! ¡Es… wow! -lo tomé entre mis manos y vi sin querer eché un vistazo a la marca, era _Express_. En mis tiempos de rey de baile y chico súper popular de escuela privada, era una marca inferior que no usaría en público, pero ahora me era todo un lujo.

-Lo es, ¿cierto? Mira los botones y la calidad del forro- señaló Archie.

-Oh, di que me lo guardaras para mí, al menos un par de semanas - me mordí el labio casi llorando, ese tipo de prendas era comprada rápidamente en la Thrif.

-¿Guardártelo? ¿Qué estás loco? -Archie me lo arrebató de las manos y lo escondió de nuevo bajo el mostrador. Obvio que mejor se lo daría a uno de sus hijos adoptivos y no a mí-. Feliz navidad, Buau - Archie sacó una bolsa decorada con renos de nariz roja, y con una sonrisa me la entregó.

-¿Archie, que hiciste?

-Nada, solo metí el abrigo en esta bolsa que compré pensando en ti - abrí la bolsa y casi lloré cuando vi que realmente el abrigo _Express_ estaba dentro de ella.

-Oh, Archie... - luché contra las lágrimas.

-Solo dime que lo usaras en mi cena de navidad.

-¡Por supuesto! Con el suéter que compré hace dos meses, ¿recuerdas? - ese suéter de cachemir me había dicho _cómprame_ , _cómprame_ y sin importarme nada, lo hice.

-¿El azul que combina con tus ojos? ¡Oh niño, mis hijas babearan por ti!

Me reí sonrojado y caminé alrededor del mostrador.

-Gracias, Archie. Te quiero.

-¡Y yo a ti, niño! Ven en una semana y tu abriguito estará limpio.

De mi mochila saqué cartera y le di los cinco dólares de la ropa de Edward.

 _¡Edward! Ups. ¿Cómo es que me olvidé de él... de nuevo?_

Cuando di la vuelta para salir, le ofrecí la bolsa blanca de plástico con su ropa nueva, bueno, nueva para él.

-Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo. Esto es tuyo. Espero que te sirva. Siento no poder ofrecerte más.

-No te preocupes, esto es... No tengo palabras - sus ojos verdes me miraron con ternura.

 _¿Ternura?_

-No es nada, si puedo hacer algo más te buscaré en el comedor o en el refugio.

Él solo asintió y salimos al frío cortamejillas de Denver.

-Bueno, espero no verte hoy en la banca de la esquina. Cuídate, Edward.

-Tú también, Beaufort.

Yo giré a la izquierda para caminar a la parada de autobús que me llevaría al centro comercial y él a la derecha rumbo al comedor y al refugio.

* * *

Hola, si estas leyendo esto, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia que anteriormente publiqué en Potterfics con personajes originales.

Es la primera historia con protagonistas LBGT, por favor se gentil conmigo.

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Snow Angel**

 **Una nevada noche de noviembre en Denver, Colorado, Beaufort Swan encuentra dormido en una banca aun un hombre que solo viste suéter, pantalón y zapatos. Apiadándose de él, pues él mismo estuvo en ese mismo lugar, le deja su cena: un café y un pastelillo.**

 **Determinado a sacarlo de esa vida, la mañana siguiente lo lleva al refugio y le compra ropa en la** ** _thrift shop_** **de su amigo Archie.**

 **Beau continua con su vida, esperando que Edward este bien y le duele no haber hecho más por él; pero por una emergencia de su trabajo en el centro comercial, recurre a él y de paso le consigue trabajo.**

 **Edward Masen se ilumina como un foco de navidad al ver de nuevo a Beaufort, su Ángel de Nieve. Él es bueno, puro y lo notó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Edward tenía meses vagando por la ciudad, pues lo ha perdido todo: su trabajo, su hogar, su prometido... Pero ahora Beau lo es todo para él.**

 **Beau y Edward se hacen amigos y juntos se sienten bien, es casi natural y lo mejor: no se sienten solos como lo han estado durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero Edward guarda un gran secreto y solo espera que Beau lo perdone cuando le diga la verdad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El primero de diciembre, llegué al centro comercial quince minutos antes de las diez, como todos los días y desde lejos vi que la Villa de Santa era un caos. El manager del centro comercial le trataba de explicar a los niños y a las familias que Santa estaba indispuesto por el momento.

 _¿Indispuesto?_

-¡Pat, Pat! - me acerqué a él como pude entre el gentío furioso y tuve que dar algunos codazos a los padres y una que otra patada a los niños que se interponían en mi camino.

Si, lo sé, soy un duende de Santa, pero tenía que hacerlo, se aferraban a mis piernas como canes en celo. Además, no traía puesto del disfraz aun.

Creo que primero debí haber ido a los casilleros a ponerme mi uniforme, al menos así me hubieran abierto campo al ver que era parte del staff y no una más que se quería abrir camino y matar al pobre gerente.

-¡Pat! -él me miró y frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Steve?

-Él... um... -tomó mi hombro para girarme lejos de la horda que nos iba a linchar-. Él se emborrachó anoche y está en el hospital; él imbécil cruzó una avenida y un coche lo atropelló, tiene un par de costillas rotas, un brazo y una pierna... Y ningún Santa está disponible ya. Todos están instalados... Jim no quiere hacer su turno, dice que él hizo contrato de un solo turno de cuatro horas, ningún hombre en la tierra puede soportar ocho horas seguidas de niños.

Habló con tanto lamento sobre no tener un Santa, tan devastado... que quise reírme, pero para él, y ciertamente para mí, era algo serio, ya que sin Santa yo no tenía trabajo.

De pronto, una idea.

-Mmm... ¿Qué características debe de tener Santa?

-Bueno, no puede ser un esqueleto, porque tiene que cargar niños en su regazo todo el día, no debe ser un pederasta y... no es por ser racista... pero no debe ser... _negro_ -susurró asustado-, estos snobs nos lincharían de verdad -señaló con la cabeza hacia la fila que aún estaba formada como si esperaran que un Santa apareciera mágicamente.

-¿Algo más?

-Bueno, si es alto estaría bien.

-Mmm... okay... Veré si la persona en quien estoy pensando está dispuesta a venir mañana, ¿te parece?

-¿De verdad? - sus ojillos color avellana se iluminaron tanto como su cabeza calva bajo las luces de navidad.

-No prometo nada, si no sé nada a las seis te envió un mensaje.

-Gracias, Beau - me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, ya que se estaba conteniendo de abrazarme.

-De nada.

Caminé entre la multitud de nuevo dando codazos y patadas y salí corriendo por todo el centro comercial, y el estacionamiento hasta la avenida. Tomé el autobús camino a casa esperando a que mi plan funcionara, me bajé en mi parada, la cual casi me pasó por ir _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker, que me encontré en el asiento vacío a mi lado. Pobre chica -o chico- que lo dejó olvidado, espero que no extrañe mucho su libro de tapa dura. Corrí de nuevo metiendo mi nueva y gratis adquisición a mi mochilay comencé a sentir calor porque debajo de mis jeans llevaba puesta las leggins de rayas blancas y rojas de mi disfraz de duende, así como camisa roja de lana; en mi casillero estaba el resto del disfraz. Continué corriendo hasta el _Soup Kitchen_ esperando a que el Padre Jacob me dijera donde estaba Edward... y que fue lo que mis ojos vieron.

Edward, vestido con jeans, toscas botas de trabajo color mostaza, la chaqueta que le compré, un nuevo gorro de lana, la barba un poco recortada.

 _¡MIERDA SANTA!_

Él era realmente caliente, como _oh mi Dios me inclinaré aquí y ahora, solo para ti_. Solo lo reconocí porque sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió ampliamente dejando de barrer la acera llena de nieve sucia.

-¡Oh Dios, Edward! - mi voz jadeante me hizo pensar en cosas sucias tipo: _Oh Dios, Edward, tienes la boca de una aspiradora._

-¡Beaufort! - su sonrisa me encandiló, era malditamente perfecta. ¿Cómo es que un tipo como él llegó a ser indigente?

¿No debería de estar en un enorme espectacular en Times Square en su ropa interior, causando desmayos y combustiones espontaneas?

-Wow... Edward –me aclaré la garganta, mi voz salió demasiado chillona-... ¿te dejo de ver unos cuantos días y te haces un _Extreme Make Over_?

Sonrió bajando la mirada y sus pómulos se colorearon.

-Hay muy buenas personas aquí. Gracias - murmuró retorciendo entre sus manos el palo de la escoba.

Su voz ya no sonaba ronca por no hablar en mucho tiempo, tampoco era hostil como la primera vez que me habló... Su voz era deliciosa, como el caramelo derretido o una cosa parecida. Quedaba totalmente con él.

La tristeza que había en sus ojos ya no estaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban al verme.

 _Quieto corazón, no te ilusiones._

 _¡JA! Muy tarde, perdedor._

-De nada - respondí de inmediato. Mientras él no me miraba a los ojos lo chequeé de nuevo de arriba a abajo-. No he podido venir como voluntario, en el restaurante están llegando las familias que vienen de vacaciones, todos se ponen generosos y dan más propinas y el trabajo en el centro comercial es en la mañana... -balbuceé como si el necesitara explicaciones de por qué no había ido al refugio... a verlo-. Hablando de trabajo... ¿ya tienes uno...? Bueno creo que sí, porque estas barriendo...

-Solo soy un voluntario más, no me pagan, pero me dan comida y un techo, así que, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Bueno, en el centro comercial necesitamos un Santa lo más pronto posible y bueno... pensé en ti. ¿Qué te parece? – en serio quería batir mis pestañas o mi trasero en su cara, para que Edward me mirara como chico y no como el que le ayudo a salir de las calles.

Patético.

-¿ _Santa_?

-Sí, ya sabes... Ponerte el disfraz, escuchar las peticiones de los niños mientras están en tu regazo, desearles feliz navidad, tomarte fotografías, decir _Ho ho ho_... ese tipo de cosas. Yo trabajo como duende ahí.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? - la sonrisa de Edward regresó con toda su fuerza deslumbrante.

-Sí.

-Mmm... ¿Cuál es el horario?

-10 am a 2 pm Bueno ese es mi horario. No sé cuánto tú podrías soportar los villancicos, los niños, el llanto, los padres... Ugh, los padres - me estremecí horrorizado. No le iba a endulzar el trabajo, le decía la verdad para que él pudiera decidir por sí mismo.

Edward soltó unas risitas y casi me derretí junto con la nieve que él aun no terminaba de barrer.

-Sí, creo que sí... Me gustaría - se quitó el gorro de lana y un guante y pasó su mano por su cabello despeinado color cobre y quise hacer lo mismo. Hundir mis manos en su cabello mientras nos besuqueábamos en mi cama.

-¡Genial!

De mi mochila saqué mi viejo y decrepito celular -el único que me puedo permitir- y le envié un mensaje a Pat.

 **¡TENGO A SANTA!**

Y él respondió:

 _¿Pueden venir hoy? La gente se está amotinando. Tengo miedo._

Miré a Edward que a su vez miraba mi celular con el ceño fruncido, como si el pequeño aparato negro, que apenas si tenía cámara con una resolución muy pobre, lo ofendiera.

-Pat, mi jefe... _nuestro_ jefe quiere saber si podemos ir hoy mismo, la gente se está amotinando - exclamé guardando mi celularcito para que lo dejara de ofender.

-¿Hoy? - Edward parpadeó adorablemente.

-Sí.

-Um... Le diré al Padre Jacob - se giró para entrar al refugio y yo maldije la chaqueta que le compré, porque no me dejaba ver su trasero. Tal vez podría espiarlo mientras se ponía el traje de Santa.

-¡Hola, Beau! - saludó el Padre Jacob, cuando me vio caminar junto a Edward, sacándome de mis pecaminosos pensamientos.

-Hola, Padre -me sonrojé-. Vengo a pedirle prestado a su nuevo voluntario.

-¿Para qué?

 _¿Para usarlo como juguete sexual de aquí a primavera?_

¡¿En serio, Beaufort?!

-Beau me consiguió un trabajo en el centro comercial como Santa - respondió Edward por mí. con una sonrisa boba y actitud infantil.

-¡ _Cool_! - aplaudió el Padre Jacob.

El Padre Jacob tiene como cuarenta años y tiene su cabello negro y usa gafas, es un padre _moderno_ y dice palabras como _cool_ y _a todo dar_. Aunque es un poco prejuicioso, da unos sermones en la iglesia que hacen que parezca que vas a ir al infierno solo por hacer pis. Pero es buena persona, sobre todo con las personas sin hogar.

-Lo traeré de regreso, no le aseguro que sano y salvo porque en el lugar hay una turba porque Santa no está - le advertí tanto al Padre como a Edward.

-No importa, trabajo es trabajo. Me iré a limpiar, ¡ya regreso! - Edward trotó hasta los baños de los voluntarios.

Solo estábamos en el vestíbulo, pero se escuchaba un gran alboroto de niños jugando dentro del refugio.

-Edward es un buen hombre, Beaufort -el Padre Jacob me miró como si yo hubiera dado a luz al nuevo Mesías-. No es de los que perdió el camino... simplemente lo perdió _todo_. Su empleo, su casa, su prometido...

- _¡¿Prometido?!_ \- ¡¿qué?! ¿Prometido?

¡ES GAY! ¡EDWARD ES GAAAAAY! Batea para mi equipo, señoras y señores… y está muy fuera de mi alcance.

¡¿Y CON QUIEN ESTUVO COMPROMETIDO?!

-Sí.

-Vaya. ¿Hace cuánto que está en las calles? - pregunté alejando mis pensamientos casi homicidas a ese hombre que ni conocía.

-Desde finales de verano.

-Oh, pobre Edward - eso era bastante tiempo.

-Se adaptó a nosotros de inmediato, me pidió algo que hacer, cualquier cosa. Primero le di jabón y una toalla y él pidió unas tijeras para cortarse el cabello, pero le dije que al día siguiente vendrían los chicos de la peluquería que vienen cada dos semanas a ofrecer sus servicios.

Me parece raro que el padre siga aceptando a esos chicos de la peluquería, ya que son abierta y estrafalariamente gays y él no es muy tolerante con nuestra comunidad. Él, por supuesto, no sabe que soy gay.

-Le recortaron el cabello y la barba –continuó el padre Jacob-. Comenzó a servir la comida y a barrer los pisos. Las chicas voluntarias de la iglesia de inmediato me preguntaron quién era él, pensaron que era otro voluntario más.

-¡Oh! - claro que esas tipas voluntarias que solo lo hacen para quedar bien y no de corazón ya le habían puesto el ojo.

 _¡Atrás zorras, yo lo vi primero y es GAAAAY!_

En mi cabeza estaba haciendo un bailecito de la victoria… bien, no era de la victoria, estaba bailando en el regazo de Edward.

Edward salió poniéndose la bufanda alrededor del cuello y se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa bajo toda esa barba tupida y arreglada. Mis dedos picaban por acariciar esa barba.

 _En serio, contrólate. Has estado muy bien estos últimos cuatro años enfocándote en ponerte de nuevo en pie, Edward está haciendo lo mismo. No necesita a un calenturiento tipo que acaba de conocer, babeando a su alrededor._

-¡Listo! - casi corrió hacia mí.

-Genial. ¡Nos vemos luego, Padre!

-¡Vayan con Dios!

Edward y yo caminamos en silencio hasta la parada de autobús que nos llevaría directo al centro comercial. La nieve estaba barrida en sucios montones al lado de la calle. Mi pequeño barrio estaba en el lado feo de las afueras del centro de la ciudad, no el tan peligroso, solo el de los viejos edificios con escaleras de incendio como fachada.

-Me dijo el padre que vas muy bien - murmuré cuando el silencio me pareció estúpido.

-Sí, solo... son personas increíbles... hacen tanto con tan poco. Quisiera ayudar más... Juro que haré todo lo posible por conseguir un trabajo, establecerme de nuevo y seguir como voluntario.

-Yo hice lo mismo, cuando logré levantarme regresé como voluntario, pero es una lástima que cuando se necesitan más voluntarios es cuando mejor me va en el trabajo así que no puedo ir al refugio.

-El Padre Jacob me dijo... me dijo lo mismo que tú me dijiste... Que estuviste en mi lugar - murmuró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

El autobús se detuvo frente a nosotros y me esperé hasta estar dentro para responder. Edward frunció el ceño cuando pagué por los dos.

-Sí, solo que tu historia es porque perdiste tu empleo, la mía es por estúpido - contesté moviéndome entre las personas para poder tomar el pasamanos pegado al techo del autobús. No había asientos vacíos.

-¿Por qué estúpido? ¿Fueron drogas?

Casi me reí, pero no de su pregunta, sino porque Edward… no creo que en su vida anterior estuviera acostumbrado a usar el autobús porque se tambaleó graciosamente cuando nuestro transporte comenzó a moverse. Y eso que estaba tomado del pasamanos como yo.

-No, claro no. Aunque creo que las drogas serían más digno de contar. Yo vivía en Louisiana... mi familia tenía dinero. Era novio de este chico que tenía una banda y Dios como lo amaba -puse los ojos en blanco-. Ambos jurábamos que sería famoso y viviríamos felices para siempre, saliendo de gira y estupideces como esas... No fui a la universidad, porque se suponía que sería el manager de la banda. Nos establecimos en Denver luego de un año de presentaciones de en bares de mierda... Entré a la universidad comunitaria... tenía un poco más de dos meses estudiando Psicología cuando un día regresé de clases y él... él me había echado del apartamento y vendido todas mis cosas. Cambió la cerradura y todo, cuando le pateé la puerta por una hora me amenazó con llamar a la policía. Éramos nuevos en la ciudad pero él ya tenía un montón de amigos, yo ninguno. No sabía a donde ir... solo tenía cinco dólares en la billetera. Era estúpido, muy estúpido. Archie me encontró en la banca en la que yo te encontré, solo que era abril y llovía, no nevaba... No sé cuál de las dos es peor. Él me llevó al refugio y el Padre Jacob me aceptó de inmediato, porque no me veía como un vagabundo o drogadicto. No había marcas de aguja en mis brazos y me dieron ropa seca y sopa. Me juré a mí mismo que jamás volvería a estar en esa posición y que haría lo posible por pagarle al universo el haberme salvado. Solo duré una semana en las calles y jamás, jamás regresaré a esto.

Suspiré al final de mi patética historia.

-¿Y por qué no llamaste a tu familia? - preguntó Edward muy cerca de mí y capté su olor. No olía a ninguna colonia o loción, solo a jabón de ropa, a menta y algo que era solamente suyo. Casi me acercó más a él y entierro mi nariz en su pecho.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! Solo había dos opciones: que me aceptaran como al hijo prodigo, pero me lo estarían recordando _toodoo_ el tiempo... o que me cerraran la puerta en la cara.

-¿No eran amorosos... ya sabes, que te quisieran y apoyaran?

-Si me hubieran amado tanto, yo no hubiera huido con un tipo y su banda. Ellos... ellos tenían expectativas ridículas para mí -confesé-. Mi mamá quería que fuera a cualquier universidad de la _Ivy Ligue_ y me consiguiera _una esposa_ con dinero como ella lo hizo con papá y me convirtiera en todo un esposo sureño cristiano, quería que fuera doctor o abogado… que fuera a la iglesia los domingos usando _Armani_ , _Rolex_ y mancuernillas de oro… y mi esposa usando tacones de aguja y _Chanel_ -escupí las marcas. Odiaba la ropa que mamá compraba para nosotros y presumir los domingos en misa-. Ella... es… Todo lo que quería para mí era algo que yo jamás querría. Ella no quería que nadie lo supiera… es decir, era bastante obvio que no era hetero… Ella quería que saliera con chicas, no le importaba si ellas eran buenas o solo unas trepadoras sociales, ella solo se interesaba en las apariencias, en el que dirán.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Jamás entenderé porque mamá no me quiso.

-Yo solo quería alguien que me quisiera -suspiré continuando con mi historia- y quisiera envejecer conmigo, ¿sabes? -sí, soy un romántico de mierda-. Quería a alguien que me quisiera por ser yo, la niño raro que rescataba animales de la calle.

-Ahora rescatas personas - murmuró Edward, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sí, supongo. ¿Y tú, como es que llegaste a esa banca?

Dudó un momento.

-Perdí... mi trabajo... perdí mi casa... mi prometido... Él solo quería… no sé. Él mismo no lo sabía, le gustaba mi estatus - susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Estatus? ¿Eras rico? - fruncí el ceño cuando el chófer frenó en seco y casi choco con Edward y me lo llevo de corbata en el pasillo del autobús.

-Tenía un muy buen trabajo en... el departamento de IT de una empresa... - respondió Edward vagamente tomando mi codo para enderezarme. Si hubiera sido verano su piel hubiera tocado la mía. Diablos.

-¿La fábrica que cerró hace diez meses? - pregunté cuando procesé su respuesta.

-Um... sí.

-Lo siento - muchas personas habían perdido su empleo en la ciudad al cierre de esa empresa, con el tiempo no pudieron conseguir empleo, dejaron de pagar las hipotecas, los autos, el banco se los quitó... No les quedó nada.

-Bueno, pues tenía un buen empleo, una casa linda, él solo quería... no sé lo que quería… Era bisexual - continuó Edward.

-Lo lamento, Edward.

-No importa. Si me hubiera casado con él... -se estremeció-. ¿Y de haberte quedado en casa e ido a la universidad, que hubieras estudiado? - preguntó con interés.

-Psicología o... cualquier cosa que me hubiera permitido trabajar en Servicios Infantiles - respondí con una sonrisa. Oh mi gran sueño perdido.

-Siempre rescatando a las personas... Súper Beaufort, al rescate - ¡Edward tuvo la osadía de burlarse de mí!

-Oh, ni siquiera empieces chico IT. Te aseguro que eres un nerd.

-No solo un nerd... el rey de los nerds.

Ambos nos reímos acercándonos mucho el uno al otro, yo disfrutando de su calor y su cercanía, oliéndolo como un acosador.

* * *

Hola, si estas leyendo esto, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia que anteriormente publiqué en Potterfics con personajes originales.

Es la primera historia con protagonistas LBGT, por favor se gentil conmigo.

AyelenMara Gracias por el follow!

MARUKITA Gracias por el fav!

Fran Ktrin Black Mi fran linda! Gracias por tus palabras!

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Snow Angel**

 **Una nevada noche de noviembre en Denver, Colorado, Beaufort Swan encuentra dormido en una banca aun un hombre que solo viste suéter, pantalón y zapatos. Apiadándose de él, pues él mismo estuvo en ese mismo lugar, le deja su cena: un café y un pastelillo.**

 **Determinado a sacarlo de esa vida, la mañana siguiente lo lleva al refugio y le compra ropa en la** ** _thrift shop_** **de su amigo Archie.**

 **Beau continua con su vida, esperando que Edward este bien y le duele no haber hecho más por él; pero por una emergencia de su trabajo en el centro comercial, recurre a él y de paso le consigue trabajo.**

 **Edward Masen se ilumina como un foco de navidad al ver de nuevo a Beaufort, su Ángel de Nieve. Él es bueno, puro y lo notó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Edward tenía meses vagando por la ciudad, pues lo ha perdido todo: su trabajo, su hogar, su prometido... Pero ahora Beau lo es todo para él.**

 **Beau y Edward se hacen amigos y juntos se sienten bien, es casi natural y lo mejor: no se sienten solos como lo han estado durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero Edward guarda un gran secreto y solo espera que Beau lo perdone cuando le diga la verdad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Al llegar al centro comercial entramos por la entrada lateral porque es la más cercana a las oficinas, presenté a Edward con Pat y mientras él llenaba sus datos en la solicitud le mostraron el traje rojo, la peluca y la barba falsa. Yo fui a mi casillero a vestirme junto con el resto de los duendes -que estaban molestos por el retraso por culpa del otro Santa, pero Pat dijo que nos pagarían la jornada completa- y al salir me encontré con Edward ya en el vestuario de Santa y casi le salto encima... De nuevo.

Él por supuesto se rió al verme.

-¡Ho ho ho! - rió agitando su panza falsa.

-Muy bien, Santa.

-¡Mírate! ¡Luces adorable! - me señaló completo con sus manos enguatadas en blanco.

-No es verdad, me veo ridículo, pero esto me da para la renta - miré mis shorts rojos hasta la rodilla, _leggins_ de rayas blancas y rojas, botines verdes, camisa roja, chalequito verde y gorro de Santa con un cascabelito en la borla, del cual sobresalía mi cabello sin producto en un flequillo que me hacía lucir más joven.

Lo que uno tiene que hacer para comer y llegar a fin de mes.

-¡Vayamos a esparcir un poco de alegría! - entusiasmado, Edward se giró al pasillo para salir al ojo público.

-No creo que vayan a estar muy alegres por el retraso de una hora con quince, pero me agrada tu optimismo - le palmeé la espalda y sentí músculos duros tensándose.

¡Muero por ver esa espalda! Morderlo y arañarlo.

 _Contrólate con tus cosas gays, Beau. Edward jugará para tu equipo, pero no en la misma liga._

Al salir al ojo público, Edward caminó como si fuera otro mortal.

-Tienes que saludar y decir feliz navidad - susurré antes de yo hacer lo mismo.

Caminamos hacia la Villa de Santa haciendo exactamente eso.

-Santa, este es Elliot - murmuré con el mismo tonito con que había estado hablando las últimas tres horas, era como una mezcla entre princesa de Disney y _Mort_ de Madagascar.

 _¡Amo los pies del rey Julien!_

Elliot se sentó en el regazo de Edward - _suertudo Elliot. En serio, controla tus hormonas Beau_ \- y él habló con el pequeño como con los demás.

-¡Hola, Elliot! ¡Ho ho ho!

-¡Hola, Santa!

-Dime, ¿te has portado bien?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Um... si - Elliot asintió eufóricamente y balanceó sus pequeñas piernitas.

-Muy bien entonces... ¿Qué vas a querer para esta navidad?

-Quiero una pista de carreras, un perrito, un _Transformer_... - dejé de escuchar y me acerqué al siguiente niño para pedirle su nombre y así poder presentarlo con Santa.

Quince minutos más tarde di por terminada mi jornada, debía estar en el restaurante a las tres para salir a las once. Trabajo doce horas diariamente y de pie. Pero al no tener un título universitario no puedo conseguir mejores trabajos y necesito estos trabajos para ahorrar y regresar a la escuela. Es un círculo vicioso que no termina nunca.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, _Santa_! - me despedí de Edward cuando ambos salimos de los vestidores. Yo llevaba mi pantalón negro recién planchado, camisa negra con corbata negra bajo mi abrigo, mi cabello peinado hacia atrás con producto, totalmente alejado de mi cara.

Él llevaba la misma ropa pre Santa.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Te _cambiaste_ de ropa? - me miró de arriba a abajo, extrañado por mis cambios de vestuario constantes.

Yo era como un concierto de Katy Perry andante pero sin brillos y glamour.

-Sí, es mi uniforme de mesero - miré hacia abajo y golpeé mis talones al estilo de Dorothy, con los zapatos recién lustrados.

-¡Oh!

-Sí, bueno... Nos vemos... -caminé alejándome de él y cometí el error de girar la cabeza para darle una última mirada. Se veía tan perdido y ahí de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. ¡ _Oh mierda!_ -. Se me olvidaba, aquí tienes para el autobús. Lo siento.

Saqué la cartera de mi mochila, ahí siempre traigo el uniforme de duende, el uniforme y los zapatos de mesero, un paraguas y no sé qué otras cosas. Debo de hacer un inventario y limpieza.

-No quiero tu dinero - exclamó Edward, cuando sacaba un billete de diez. No soy millonario, pero al menos tenía un poco más de dinero que él.

-Ed...

-No lo quiero - se alejó de mí y caminó rumbo a la puerta por donde yo iba a salir.

-No seas así, no iras caminando hasta el refugio - caminé tras él.

-Así estoy bien, Beaufort - masculló con las mandíbula apretada.

-Edward - le puse el billete en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

-¡Oye! - se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, tal vez creyó que lo estaba manoseando...

-Wow, tranquilo –puse mis manos en alto, tratando de calmarlo. No quería que se raro, dijera que lo manoseé y me golpeara o algo-. No te estoy tocando de _esa_ manera, solo puse el billete en tu bolsillo.

-Ya te dije que no lo quiero - exclamó enfadado.

-Me lo pagas luego, ya debo irme a trabajar - le di un vistazo a mi reloj y me alejé de él, pues no quería discutir.

-¿En qué restaurante trabajas? - cuestionó caminando junto a mí, pero ya no estaba enfado.

-Umm... En Jane's, el restaurante italiano, el que está en el centro cerca de la oficina de correos...

-Se cual es... ¿No están contratando?

-No lo sé... ¿Porque, quieres acosarme ahí también? - bromeé dándole un codazo, antes de salir de nuevo al ojo público del centro comercial.

-Acosarte... no... Creo. Pero quiero trabajar, de lo que sea... Lavando los platos, barriendo, de mozo... Lo que sea.

-No lo sé, Edward... No he escuchado de que estén contratando, pero... ¿Nada perdemos con ir y preguntar, no?

Edward me deslumbró con otra sonrisa.

Él debería dejar de hacer eso, pues no me concentro. Solo pienso en como lucirán sus labios sin esa barba. Tal vez son gruesos y carnosos, totalmente follables.

-No me gusta tu apariencia, pero necesito más personas lavando los platos, al menos por este mes -dijo mi jefa Jane, ahora nuestra jefa, en su oficina mirando a Edward de pies a cabeza-. Solo estarás en la parte de atrás, pero solo lo hago porque Beau dice que eres de confianza.

Mi jefa es una señora en sus entrados cincuentas, pero se ve de treinta y algo, es rubia, muy guapa y siempre viste de negro; es hija de italianos inmigrantes que iniciaron su pequeño negocio hasta convertirlo en uno de los mejores restaurantes del centro de Denver, Colorado. Es una de las mejores amigas de Archie; este último fue el que me consiguió el trabajo, meses después pude rentar el pequeño departamento donde vivo, es un lugar muy _rascuache_ y tarde un mes en eliminar todas las cucarachas y ratas, pero nadie me molesta, no ha habido robos ni asesinatos en el edificio. Solo plagas... excepto en el mío porque gasto bastante en insecticidas y trampas y los últimos dos meses el pegamento para rata ha estado intacto.

Mientras yo pedí ordenes, llevé aperitivos, recomendé y serví vinos, llevé comida, llevé postres, la cuenta y recibí propinas, Edward estaba en un rincón en la cocina lavando plato tras plato, vaso tras vaso.

A eso de las siete, comimos juntos en un rinconcito, comimos _penne_ a los tres quesos con pollo y un chorrito de vino blanco que disfracé en una taza de café.

 _¡Shh!_

Pero lo mejor de esa comida, fue la vista. Edward en una ajustada camiseta blanca. La cocina estaba muy caliente y supongo que se fue quitando las capas de ropa poco a poco para poder lavar mejor los platos.

El tipo estaba en buena forma. _Extraño_. Hombros anchos, brazos marcados. Tenía cuerpo de nadador. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado haciendo ejercicio viviendo en las calles? O tal vez si lo hacía para poder defenderse si alguien lo atacaba. Uno hace lo que sea por sobrevivir.

Yo me escondía en callejones, entre los basureros tras los restaurantes donde busqué comida. ¡Fui tan estúpido! El mundo se me cerró en ese instante, si había refugios de animales donde era voluntario cuando estaba en la preparatoria, allá en Loisiana, era obvio que habría refugios para personas, ¿no?

Suspiré y seguí comiendo mi pasta y mi vino. Shh, es nuestro secreto.

-Así que... ¿qué tal tu primer día, Edward? - murmuré con la boca llena.

No podía dejar de comer, me moría de hambre.

-Bien. Solo que es... cansando, agotador... Cargar niños en mi regazo y escucharlos pedir juguetes que solo usaran el día de navidad y olvidaran después... me da coraje... Es decir... ellos tienen todo, un hogar cálido, comida en su mesa, lo tienen todo y... los niños del refugio... ellos no tienen nada... Es... frustrante -apretó los dientes-. Y lo peor es que estuve en su lugar. Yo pedía y pedía y jamás me imaginé que... Es una cruel ironía - refunfuñó sin dejar de comer como yo.

-¿Y tu familia? Tú me preguntaste por qué no fui con mi familia... ¿Tú por qué no te comunicas con ellos?

-No quiero... no quiero que me vean así - bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Vaya par que somos no? Veníamos de una buena familia, nos separamos de ellos para seguir nuestros sueños y mira donde fuimos a parar... ¿Será una especie de moraleja? ¿Obedece a tus padres o tu vida será una mierda? - murmuré pensativo.

-Tal vez, pero yo no me separé de ellos en malos términos, simplemente... me alejé.

Suspiré y continuamos comiendo y bebiendo -en secreto- en nuestro pequeño rinconcito.

-Bueno, ahora vayamos a trabajar, pronto llegaran los comensales de la cena - me bajé de la mesa de acero.

Y por supuesto, casi me mato bajando de una simple mesa en la cocina.

Edward me tomó desprevenido, ayudándome a estabilizarme. Sus grandes manos me tomaran de la cintura y tragué saliva.

-Oh, vaya... gracias - sonreí luchando por no sonrojarme por su proximidad.

Me apresuré a mi casillero y de mi mochila saqué mi cepillo de dientes y dentífrico de viaje, no podía atender a los clientes con aliento a queso y ajo.

* * *

Hola, si estas leyendo esto, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia que anteriormente publiqué en Potterfics con personajes originales.

Es la primera historia con protagonistas LBGT, por favor se gentil conmigo.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** y **Fran Ktrin Black**

Preciosas, gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva aventura. Las amo!

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Snow Angel**

 **Una nevada noche de noviembre en Denver, Colorado, Beaufort Swan encuentra dormido en una banca aun un hombre que solo viste suéter, pantalón y zapatos. Apiadándose de él, pues él mismo estuvo en ese mismo lugar, le deja su cena: un café y un pastelillo.**

 **Determinado a sacarlo de esa vida, la mañana siguiente lo lleva al refugio y le compra ropa en la** ** _thrift shop_** **de su amigo Archie.**

 **Beau continua con su vida, esperando que Edward este bien y le duele no haber hecho más por él; pero por una emergencia de su trabajo en el centro comercial, recurre a él y de paso le consigue trabajo.**

 **Edward Masen se ilumina como un foco de navidad al ver de nuevo a Beaufort, su Ángel de Nieve. Él es bueno, puro y lo notó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Edward tenía meses vagando por la ciudad, pues lo ha perdido todo: su trabajo, su hogar, su prometido... Pero ahora Beau lo es todo para él.**

 **Beau y Edward se hacen amigos y juntos se sienten bien, es casi natural y lo mejor: no se sienten solos como lo han estado durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero Edward guarda un gran secreto y solo espera que Beau lo perdone cuando le diga la verdad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **4**

Envolví mi cuello con la larga y calientita bufanda, me puse mi gorro y mis guantes, mi abrigo negro con el que había salido de casa desde la mañana, ya estaba bien puesto sobre mi uniforme de mesero. A mi lado Edward también se estaba abrigando a sí mismo, su barba desaliñada había desaparecido dejando una barba de unos cuantos días y su cabello ahora era más corto.

Después de que se quitó un poco más de barba y le demostró a Jane que era un experto en vinos italianos, se convirtió en el nuevo bar tender y el muy bastardo ganaba una fortuna en propinas.

Espero que pronto pueda establecerse.

Estoy feliz por él.

Las clientas babeaban por él, así como el resto del personal. Sus ojos verdes eran expresivos y tenía una sonrisa coqueta de lado que ya no estaba escondida bajo la barba tupida. Su cabello color cobre era corto de los lados y más largo de arriba y casi siempre lo peinaba hacia atrás.

Era tan guapo que a veces me dolía mirarlo. Mi corazón se detenía, mis manos me sudaban y cosas inapropiadas pasaban en mis pantalones.

Me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez: _solo somos amigos, solo somos amigos._

Caminamos juntos hasta la parada de autobús y abrazándonos a nosotros mismos para mantener el calor, estaba nevando y helando, el frio quemaba la piel de mis pómulos que era lo único que se veía de mi rostro a parte de los ojos.

-Ven aquí - Edward me envolvió en sus brazos mientras seguíamos esperando nuestro transporte.

 _¡OH POR DIOS!_

 _Calma, tranquilo, esto no es un simulacro. Puedes perder la cabeza en casa, este no es el momento. Solo está siendo amable._

Edward me gustaba, babeaba por él y en las noches le dediqué varias en su honor y no podía obligarme a mí mismo a detenerme. No solo era sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa y físico casi perfecto, sino él. Edward era increíblemente amable y tierno. En ocasiones un poco bobo e infantil, pero eso me gustaba, porque no era un idiota como tantos otros, que al saber que son increíblemente guapos se creen regalo de Dios. Su paciencia con los niños en el centro comercial era increíble, los trataba con cariño, respeto y escuchaba atentamente cada petición sin sentido.

El día anterior una niña le había pedido que de regalo de navidad le trajera de vuelta a su abuelito. No quería nada más, ningún juguete, ninguna muñeca o algún pequeño cachorro, solo a su abuelito para que mami ya no llorara. La pequeña juró que sería buena y siempre obedecería a su mami si Santa le traía de nuevo a su abuelito.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó rápidamente impidiendo que sus lágrimas se derramaran y dijo:

-Yo puedo traerte cualquier regalo, cielo... pero no puedo traer de vuelta a tu abuelito. No puedo hacerlo, porque ese tipo de magia es muy poderosa y solo le compete a Dios. Pero tengo informantes y sé que tu abuelito está en un lugar hermoso y es feliz. Ahí se encontró con viejos amigos, con sus propios padres. ¿No quieres que el abuelito sea feliz?

-Si -respondió la niña-. Pero también quiero que lo sea mami.

-Ella es feliz porque tu estas aun aquí con ella -dijo Edward-. Ahora es tu deber hacerla lo más feliz que puedas y cuando ella este triste, dile que el abuelito está en un lugar feliz y que algún día se reunirán de nuevo con él.

-Está bien. Gracias, Santa - la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar de su regazo y correr a los brazos de su madre que nos articuló un _gracias_ con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miré a Edward luego de limpiarme una pequeña lágrima y ponerle otro niño en el regazo.

Cuando el autobús se dignó a aparecer lo agradecí infinitamente, pensé que perdería los dedos de los pies. Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos y continuó abrazándome y frotando mis brazos.

 _No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes._

 _¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!_

Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y me estaba endureciendo, envuelto en su olor a menta y jabón.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó muy cerca de mí.

Solo asentí con las mejillas calientes y una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones, que gracias al cielo mi abrigo y mi mochila cubrían.

Conté hasta diez, respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarme antes de atacarlo en el autobús, pero algo dentro de mí, probablemente el diablito sobre mi hombro decía: _hazlo, hazlo. Aprovecha esta enorme oportunidad. Si no lo haces te mato._

Me armé de valor e incliné mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. _Calma, calma, calma._

Su… su cabeza se posó en la mía y suspiró complacido, apretando más su brazo sobre mis hombros.

No sé qué haré llegando a casa: si jalármela aun envuelto en su aroma, para imaginar que él está ahí conmigo… o… vomitar. Si creo que definitivamente vomitar mariposas.

Viajamos en silencio, como el resto de los pasajeros nocturnos que mirábamos la nieve caer.

Esos pequeños momentos callados a su lado, camino a casa, era para los que vivía y tontamente imaginaba que él también se sentía igual y más ahora con él abrazándome.

Con un suspiro resignado, me bajé en la esquina en que lo hacia todas las noches y me sorprendí cuando Edward me siguió, él siempre seguía en el autobús unas calles más que lo dejaba en la calle del refugio.

-Esta no es tu parada - murmuré viendo como el camión se alejaba.

-Necesito saber que llegas bien a casa, esta no es solo nieve cayendo, es una tormenta - me tomó por los hombros instándome a caminar hacia la banca donde lo había encontrado.

-No es necesario, ya estoy acostumbrado a las tormentas...

-No me contradigas y deja que te lleve a casa - refunfuñó zarandeándome de manera juguetona.

Cruzamos la calle y con las manos temblorosas abrí la cerradura de la puerta principal del edificio.

-Edward, esto no era necesario. Ahora yo me quedaré preocupado. ¿Cómo vas a llegar al refugio en estas condiciones? - miré hacia arriba tratando de distinguir el cielo, pero solo veía gruesos y pesados copos de nieve que caían en mi cara.

-Yo sabré como le hago, no está lejos. Entra ya o te congelaras.

Edward dio media vuelta y con esfuerzo caminó por la acera, el viento era muy fuerte y su alta figura se movía a su compás.

-¡EDWARD! - grité ahuecando mis manos en mi boca.

Él giró y me vio a través de la tormenta.

-¡Ven! - le hice señas con las manos en caso de que no me escuchara.

Caminó de vuelta los escasos tres metros y recé por no arrepentirme de mi decisión.

-Pasa la noche aquí, tengo un sofácama, no es mucho pero creo que será un poco más... íntimo a dormir en el refugio rodeado de todas esas personas.

Las pequeñas camas... o más bien catres están casi pegados los unos a los otros cubriendo todo el espacio del refugio, solo hay espacio para caminar entre ellos, hay muchas personas sin hogar.

-¿Es-estas seguro? No me conoces tan bien.

-Tú tampoco me conoces a mí... Tal vez salvo indigentes, me aseguro de que estén limpios tanto física como sanamente y los llevo a mi casa y me alimento de ellos... no como un vampiro sino como Hanibal Lecter -sonreí malvadamente-. Vamos, entra.

Edward frunció el ceño pero me siguió y cerró la puerta principal tras de sí.

-Si amanezco sin mejillas o sin nariz te acusaré con el Padre Jacob - murmuró en broma cuando yo subí las escaleras.

-Siento que no haya ascensor, pero solo son tres pisos.

Las escaleras rechinaron con cada paso que dimos, no se escuchaba ningún ruido de los apartamentos que pasábamos, ya era casi la media noche, en mi mano llevaba la cena que traje de Janes's como cada noche.

-Te advierto que no es mucho, pero es mi hogar, está seco y calientito, tengo bastantes cobijas porque pues bueno... nunca son suficientes - balbuceé abriendo las cinco cerraduras.

Encendí las luces de mi apartamento una vez que abrí las mil cerraduras y las paredes azul cielo me saludaron. Dejé la comida en la encimera justo a la izquierda; mi cocina contaba con dos estantes para la comida y uno para los platos, una parrilla eléctrica en lugar de estufa, un refrigerador pequeño que al menos tenía congelador, un microondas, un hornito y un tostador -comprados en diversos mercados de pulgas, ventas de garaje y en la _Thrift_ de Archie-. Para dividir la cocina de la "habitación", que en realidad solo era una cama sin cabecera, puse un rack de ropa -mi ropa-; frente a la cama estaba la puerta del baño y junto a la puerta estaba el sofácama y frente al sofá estaba un viejo librero/escritorio que cumplía el rol de centro de entretenimiento, pues albergaba mi vieja televisión con un convertidor digital y la radio.

-Hogar dulce hogar - murmuré encogiéndome de hombros, cuando Edward terminó de cerrar las cerraduras y puso la cadena.

-Vaya... es... lindo - exclamó, sorprendido.

-No sé si tomarlo como insulto o halago - dije moviéndome hacia la ventana que estaba a la derecha del sofá, justo frente a la puerta y cerré las cortinas azul marino después de poner gruesas hojas de unicel como aislante para impedir que entrara más frío. Tip que me dio el Padre Jacob.

-No, en verdad es lindo.

-Bueno, no estaba así cuando lo renté -hablé quitándome el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes, el gorro de tejido que estaban mojados por la nieve y los sacudí.

Me acerqué al calentador que se interponía entre la puerta del baño y el mini armario y lo encendí. El lugar se calentaba en menos de cinco minutos.

-Tenía una fea pintura color mostaza y estaba desconchada -continué-. Un año después de que me mudé pude comprar la pintura y las cortinas me las regalo Archie. El sofá fue lo primero que compré y el microondas, era todo lo que tenía y un poco de ropa - murmuré abriendo el pequeño armario a la derecha de la puerta, justo al lado del baño y saqué mi otro juego de sabanas y las cobijas que mi cama no tenía.

Mi cama estaba hecha y sobre las cobijas de lana a cuadros tenía un edredón azul media noche con estrellas, cometas y estrellas fugaces; Archie y su esposa Jess me lo regalaron la navidad pasada. En la pared sobre la cama tenía un poster de la pintura más famosa de Van Gogh, _Starry Night._

-Bueno, este es el sofá cama... pero estoy pensando en que será mejor que tú te quedes en mi cama y yo en el sofá, porque no creo que quepas en él, no te traje a mi casa para que duermas aún más incómodo que en el refugio... - fruncí mis labios tratando de no imaginármelo desnudo en mi cama.

-No, no, por supuesto que no. El sofá está bien, gracias - dijo Edward quitándose los mismos accesorios que yo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Bueno... ayúdame a sacar... - no había terminado de hablar cuando Edward atravesó la habitación en dos zancadas y ya estaba sacando la parte de abajo para convertir el mueble.

-Genial - tomé las sabanas y comencé a preparar su cama, pero él me interrumpió.

-Permíteme - sus manos rozaron las mías y juro que mi corazón se detuvo y mis pantalones dieron un tirón.

 _Abajo, muchacho._

-Bien, mientras yo... me daré una ducha y prepararé la cena.

Tomé una rápida ducha y tibia, para dejarle agua caliente a Edward. Aprendí a ducharme completo en cinco minutos, cuando estuve en el refugio años atrás. Además, el agua tibia se sintió casi helada, lo cual me ayudaba mucho en esos momentos.

Al salir de la ducha me rasuré frente al espejo y me puse la pijama. Lo bueno es que mis pijamas vergonzosas estaban en el costal de la ropa sucia en el fondo del armario y me vestí con mi pijama de franela gruesa de cuadros rojos y negros, me puse las largas calcetas, bajo la camisa abotonada de la pijama me puse una camiseta termal de manga larga y encima de todo mi gran y grueso suéter negro con capucha.

Mi ropa usual para cenar/pasar el rato/dormir cuando estoy solo, que es siempre.

Me miré en el espejo, peinado mi casi demasiado largo cabello castaño. Una estúpida sonrisa no se quitaba de mi cara y mis ojos se veían demasiado azules, demasiado brillantes.

 _Estúpido, estúpido._

 _Edward no es para ti. Solo es un amigo._

Decidí no tratar de lucir guapo o algo parecido en compañía de Edward, pues solo estaba ahí para dormir, no para que yo desplegara sobre el todo un plan de seducción. Apenas lo conocía y... bueno, era mi único amigo a parte de Archie, no me iba a arriesgar a perderlo por una noche con él.

Cuando salí del baño él ya estaba sacando la comida de la bolsa y sonrió al ver mi atuendo.

-Calla, hace frío y esta es mi pijama usual, supéralo.

-Yo no dije nada - levantó las manos de manera defensiva pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Su cabello corto y cobrizo estaba un poco revuelto por haberse quitado el gorro de lana y se veía delicioso.

-Creo que tengo ropa que te va a servir, suelo usar ropa muy holgada, se siente como si trajera una manta sobre mí - exclamé abriendo el armario, para distraerme de pensar que quería desesperadamente pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

Saqué una de las camisetas con las que suelo dormir en verano, unos pantalones grises de deporte, calcetas largas nuevas que cuestan cinco pares por dos dólares en los mercados populares en lo que compro con mi limitado presupuesto. Y por último un suéter gris parecido al que ya llevaba yo pero sin capucha. Ah y una toalla limpia.

-Esta es tu pijama, espero que te sirva, todo está limpio - puse las prendas sobre su provisional cama.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso, Beaufort - murmuró en voz baja, aun en la cocina.

 _¿He mencionado me dan escalofríos cuando él dice mi nombre?_

-Es lo menos que podía hacer - me encogí de hombros.

Comimos los canolis y las rebanadas de pay de queso y frambuesas sentados en mi cama, viendo programas repetidos de _The Big Bang Theory_ que dan después de la media noche.

-Te sientes como en casa, ¿no? - codeé a Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos son nerds... dijiste que eres el rey de los nerds... que por cierto esa es una línea de Leonard en una cita que se imaginó con Penny cuando comenzó a salir con ella por segunda vez.

-¿Si? - preguntó inclinando la cabeza y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Oh, sí. Sheldon recibe al Doctor Spock equivocado y es cuando Leonard comienza a imaginar que invita a salir a Penny. Son episodios viejos. Ahora ya están casados.

-Hum... usualmente lo veo, pero no recuerdo ese episodio... Parece que fue hace años que la vi.

-Lo lamento – cierto, tuvo problemas de trabajo, perdió a su prometida, su casa… Por supuesto que no iba a tener ni tiempo para ver aunque fuera las repeticiones de programas.

-No, no lo hagas... si no hubiera pasado... lo que me pasó jamás te hubiera conocido.

-¡Aww! -puse mi mano sobre mi corazón, bromeando en lugar de tomarme su comentario en serio o algo malo ocurriría-. ¿Eso significa que somos los mejores amigos por siempre...? ¿Mi _BFF_?

Batí mis pestañas.

-Pues... si eso es lo que quieres - replicó resignado.

-Calma, tigre, no te emociones tanto por mi amistad - mascullé tomando su plato y me puse de pie.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

-No te preocupes, solo bromeo - comencé a lavar los platos pero él me detuvo, posando su mano sobre la mía.

Su pecho rozaba mi brazo derecho y casi me recargo en él. Pero me obligué a mí mismo a no hacerlo.

-Deja eso, yo lo hago - me sonrió y no pude hacer nada más que asentir.

-Me iré a cepillar los dientes.

En el baño me puse crema hidratante _Jergens_ que encontré en doble rebaja ya que utilicé un cupón con treinta por ciento de descuento y el producto estaba en oferta; así que me salió en casi nada. Sonreí a mi reflejo poniéndome mi crema para la cara, el frio siempre reseca mi piel y se ve ceniza. No es que sea vanidoso, pero no es agradable andar por la vida con la piel restirada y reseca… Y menos porque trabajo en servicio al cliente. Era mi pequeño tesoro. _¡Mi precioso!_ Luego de mi casi obsesiva rutina con _Jergens_ , me cepillé los dientes.

En el lavamanos dejé un jabón nuevo para Edward y el cepillo de dientes extra que venía en el paquete que compré de oferta.

No me juzgues, soy pobre y todo lo que es nuevo lo compro en rebaja.

-Ya desocupé el baño, puedes ducharte ahora que el lugar esta calientito o en la mañana que esta helado.

-¿Ducharme aquí? - sus ojos verdes se abrieron mucho.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo en el refugio con agua casi fría?

-No. Es solo que... una ducha caliente... No he tenido una de esas en mucho tiempo - susurró con anhelo.

Sabía lo que se sentía ducharse de nuevo en tu propio baño, con agua calientita y sin prisa. Esperaba que en verdad disfrutara su estancia en mi madriguera.

-¿Es de las cosas que más se añora, cierto? Incluso más que la comida - susurré.

-Si -exclamó en un susurro-. Gracias, Beau - se metió a mi pequeño baño con la pijama en sus brazos y escuché como abría las llaves del agua y exclamaba un _Aahh_ , lleno de satisfacción.

Me gustaría haberle causado directamente esa satisfacción.

 _¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO, BEAUFORT!_

Levanté las cobijas del lado de los pies para hacer mi pequeño nido, luego apagué el calentador cuando el agua se dejó de escuchar y me metí en la cama con un suspiro.

 _Cama, dulce, hermosa y cómoda, cama. Creo que te amo._

Edward abrió la puerta del baño cambiado de ropa y al salir se acercó a mí.

-Si me quedó la ropa - levantó la pierna derecha y me reí al ver el pantalón gris de deporte bajo los calcetines. Yo hacía eso cuando vivía en el refugio para no tener frío. Es algo que se aprende de las personas que viven en la calle.

-La ropa te queda un poco ajustada, lo siento.

Parecía un auténtico jugador de baseball con mi ropa, que a él le quedaba ajustada; es la única razón por la que en ocasiones veo el baseball.

-Nah, está bien - Edward se encogió de hombros-. Es calientita. Descansa, Beaufort -se inclinó y besó mi frente. Su aliento olía a menta-. Gracias por todo, de verdad, mi ángel de nieve - su pulgar acarició mi pómulo, pero su contacto fue demasiado fugaz.

-De nada, que descanses - me acomodé en mi cama y me hice bolita abrazando las cobijas con la respiración agitada.

¡Edward me besó! En la frente... ¡pero me besó! Y me dijo mi ángel de nieve. **_MI_ **ángel de nieve.

Si así con MAYÚSCULAS, _itálica_ y **negrita**. _MI ángel de nieve._

Traté de calmarme, pero era imposible. Era una masa nerviosa y cachonda. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo ese chico? Solo una vez en mi vida me he sentido así, y fue con el Idiota… Y todos sabemos cómo resulto eso.

Debo retroceder con este enamoramiento.

Lo escuché apagar las luces y caminar hacia el sofá al cual yo le daba la espalda, apagó la televisión y escuché los resortes del sofá rechinar bajo su peso.

A partir de ese momento solo debía ver a Edward como lo que era, como mi amigo.

¡JA!

* * *

Hola, si estas leyendo esto, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia que anteriormente publiqué en Potterfics con personajes originales.

Es la primera historia con protagonistas LBGT, por favor se gentil conmigo.

 **Fran Ktrin Black** Aw, muchas gracias, mi Francita Bella! Por cierto, esta versión de Beau también es el Sr. Stan y esta versión de Edward, adivina quien es?

T **risJackson** En serio? Muchas gracias! *se limpia discretamente una lagrimita*

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Creo que a partir de ahora los días de actualización serán los lunes y jueves :D

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Snow Angel**

 **Una nevada noche de noviembre en Denver, Colorado, Beaufort Swan encuentra dormido en una banca aun un hombre que solo viste suéter, pantalón y zapatos. Apiadándose de él, pues él mismo estuvo en ese mismo lugar, le deja su cena: un café y un pastelillo.**

 **Determinado a sacarlo de esa vida, la mañana siguiente lo lleva al refugio y le compra ropa en la** ** _thrift shop_** **de su amigo Archie.**

 **Beau continua con su vida, esperando que Edward este bien y le duele no haber hecho más por él; pero por una emergencia de su trabajo en el centro comercial, recurre a él y de paso le consigue trabajo.**

 **Edward Masen se ilumina como un foco de navidad al ver de nuevo a Beaufort, su Ángel de Nieve. Él es bueno, puro y lo notó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Edward tenía meses vagando por la ciudad, pues lo ha perdido todo: su trabajo, su hogar, su prometido... Pero ahora Beau lo es todo para él.**

 **Beau y Edward se hacen amigos y juntos se sienten bien, es casi natural y lo mejor: no se sienten solos como lo han estado durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero Edward guarda un gran secreto y solo espera que Beau lo perdone cuando le diga la verdad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **5**

Levanté mi cabeza despertando de golpe, estaba acostado boca abajo con los brazos bajo las almohadas abrazándolas contra mí, las cobijas estaban hasta mis orejas y la maraña de cabello oscuro me impedía ver. Gemí dando la vuelta y el olor a comida me despertó por completo.

¿Comida?

¿Quién estaba cocin...?

¡Edward!

Me incorporé quitándome el cabello de los ojos y vi a Edward frente al sofá acomodando la mesita plegable que debió de haber tomado de detrás de la puerta, cuando giró me miró con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta tu nido de pájaros.

-Mmm - gruñí tratando de peinarme con los dedos.

-Espero que no te haya molestado, pero nos hice el desayuno.

-Oh, Edward. No tenías por qué hacer eso -sin evitarlo bostecé ruidosamente-. Yo lo hubiera hecho al despertar. Espera, ¿qué hora es?

-Las ocho treinta. Tu alarma me despertó hace media hora - señaló la mesita infantil a mi lado izquierdo que cumplía el papel de mesita de noche, donde tenía una lamparita y mi celular.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

-No lo creí necesario -se encogió de hombros-, yo estaba aquí para hacerte el desayuno.

-Bueno, gracias. Así disfrutaré un poco más de la cama -me dejé caer de nuevo en las almohadas-. Quisiera tener un día donde no me levante para nada, donde me pueda quedar en cama tooodooo el día sin hacer nada, más que holgazanear - me estiré en la cama y bostecé ruidosamente.

De nuevo.

Era lo único que extrañaba de mi vieja vida, poder quedarme en la cama hasta tarde o que me llevaran el desayuno a la cama una de las sirvientas nuevas de mamá.

-¿Qué harías para que yo te concediera tal cosa? - preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije: ¿qué harías por mi o para mí... para que yo te concediera tal cosa, como quedarte en cama todo el día? – su sonrisa de lado fue como un golpe en mi estómago.

Comencé a imaginar cosas muy inapropiadas para tan temprana hora.

 _Por un día de descanso… te dejaría holgazanear en mi cama... conmigo todo el día y tal vez dejarte hacer conmigo lo que quieras... y hacerte otras tantas._

-Mmm... No sé... ¿quedarte en mi apartamento un par de noches más?

Lamentablemente era lo único que le podía ofrecer sin que nuestra amistad se arruinara.

Si, cierto. Dije que solo lo vería como amigo.

-Hecho - exclamó de inmediato antes de dirigirse a la cocina y cuando regresó me llevó un café con leche y azúcar y un plato con huevos revueltos, panecitos de mantequilla de bote, con mermelada encima y dos tiras de tocino todo en una charola que compré en el verano. Y para rematar una rosa hecha de papel de servilleta.

 _¡Corazón, te calmas o te calmo… y tu… ABAJO, QUEDATE ABAJO!_

-¿Edward, que has hecho? - miré atónito el despliegue frente a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Hice mal? - sus ojos verdes parpadearon confundidos y dolidos.

-¡No! Al contrario. Es... Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí - con todas mis fuerzas evité que las lágrimas inundaran mis ojos.

 _¡Contrólate Beaufort!_

-Oh... yo... bueno... - como era de esperarse, Edward se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Edward.

-De nada.

Edward desayunó en el sofá y yo en la cama, hablamos del chisme que había en el restaurante, sobre una mesera y uno de los cocineros. El rumor decía que Jane y su madre los habían encontrado manoseándose en el gran refrigerador. Solo los suspendieron por una semana sin paga, pero habían sido el gran chisme del lugar. Teníamos reglas sobre la higiene que todos respetábamos y tener sexo junto a la comida era algo asqueroso y antihigiénico.

-¿Listo para que conceda tu deseo? - preguntó Edward cuando se llevó mis platos.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo harás?

-Así -se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para después quitar las hojas de unicel y mostrarme la nieve que aun caía como la noche anterior-. Y eso no es todo - tomó el control y encendió la televisión.

Me moví de la cabecera a los pies de la cama y vi el canal que sintonizó, mientras yo miraba la pantalla con la boca abierta Edward puso de nuevo el unicel y cerró las cortinas.

-La tormenta de nieve continua cayendo sobre Denver, el pronóstico dice que continuará al menos durante cuarenta y ocho horas más. Las carreteras, calles y avenidas están cerradas en toda la ciudad, solo unos pocos valientes se siguen atreviendo a salir a pesar de las condiciones climatológicas - las imágenes en la vieja televisión mostraban a Denver cubierto de nieve con más nieve cayendo, mientras el comentarista del noticiero hablaba.

Los limpianieves de la ciudad ni siquiera habían salido a las calles porque la nieve seguiría cayendo durante al menos dos días más, de acuerdo con el tipo del clima con su traje café que no le quedaba bien y su mapa de colores.

-Los centros comerciales están cerrados y supongo que el restaurante también lo estará, así que ahí lo tienes... tu día de... holgazanería - Edward sonrió ampliamente y yo levanté mi puño en el aire en señal de victoria.

Pero al mismo tiempo me preocupé por todas aquellas personas que no tenían hogar, los que no podían ir a los refugios y albergues. Me alegré de nuevo porque no había dejado ir a Edward, tal vez no le hubieran dejado su lugar la noche anterior en el refugio porque había más personas... ¡Además él estaba conmigo! En mi pequeño apartamento. ¡Aquí! Me hizo el desayuno y me había llamado _Mi Ángel de Nieve._

Mientras Edward lavaba los platos y limpiaba la cocina me levanté de la cama, me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes y deshice los nudos de mi cabello, al salir corrí los cinco pasos que me separaban de la puerta del baño a la cama y me dejé caer en ella con un gran suspiro.

Iba a estar acostado todo el día y seria increíble, pero lo sería más si él me acompañara en la cama, aunque fuera de forma platónica.

-Edward... um, no sé cómo decir esto sin que suene con dobles intenciones, pero... Ven a la cama. Sé que el sofá no debe ser muy cómodo, mi cama si lo es. Ven y pasa el día aquí conmigo - no lo pude evitar y me sonrojé.

-No lo sé, Beaufort. No quiero incomodar más de lo que ya lo hago - murmuró apenado, sentando en el sofá.

-Para nada. Ven - levanté las cobijas por el lado izquierdo y palmeé el lugar vacío.

-Soy muy grande, ocuparé mucho espacio.

¡Nos acurrucaremos!

-Ya métete.

-Bien - se acercó con lentitud, dando un pasito a la vez.

-¡Dios! ¡No voy a morderte! A menos de que quieras - sonreí con maldad y sus mejillas rojas me hicieron reír.

-No hagas ofertas que no vas a cumplir, Beaufort - murmuró en voz baja cobijándose y acomodándose a mi lado.

Chasqueé mis dientes en su dirección antes de reírme de él.

-¿Quieres que encendamos la radio y holgazaneamos tarareando?

-Um... si, ¿por qué no?

Y así pasamos el resto de la mañana, escuchando KISS FM, cantando fuera de tono las canciones de moda que nos sabíamos.

.

Desperté en el pecho de Edward, sus brazos estaban fuertemente apretados a mí alrededor, su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza y mis brazos rodeaban su cintura.

No me moví, me quedé ahí, en el mismo cielo.

Se suponía que esto sería platónico, pero no podía evitar que mi corazón saltara y tartamudeara con Edward. Él me gustaba. Mucho. Demasiado.

Pero no me podía arriesgar a decirle algo, porque nuestra relación se tornaría rara si no era correspondido. No quería perder a mi amigo. Porque eso era, a pesar de que solo tenía un par de semanas de conocerlo, éramos amigos. No teníamos a nadie más. Ni siquiera nuestros compañeros del restaurante eran tan cercanos a mí como lo era de Edward y eso que los conocía desde hacía años. El único amigo que tenía a parte de él, era Archie, pero no lo veía tan seguido como quería. El último par de semanas lo vi porque acompañé a Edward a que se comprara un poco de ropa.

Decidiendo que Edward solo sería mi amigo, tal vez el mejor, me alejé de él con cuidado, pero al moverme noté algo contra mi cadera...

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Edward... él está...?

 _Si, esta levantado y saludando._

Me moví de nuevo y miré hacia arriba para ver si él no se había despertado -pero estábamos a oscuras porque la ventana seguía cerrada-, cuidando de que no despertara, pero él se movió aclarándose la garganta.

-Hola - susurré.

-Hola.

-¿Tuviste una buena siesta? - pregunté aun susurrando, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Fue la mejor siesta de mi vida, Beaufort - su mano derecha pasó por mi espalda.

-Bien... excelente.

-Beaufort...

-¿Si?

-Yo... Mira, eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero... Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya - se levantó y mi sangre se heló.

 _Tonto, tonto. Estúpido. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Lo asustaste, pedazo de mierda!_

-¿Edward? ¿Edward que ocurre? ¿Dije o hice algo que te molestó?

-No, no es eso - se deshizo de las cobijas levantándose y yo me acerqué a prender la lamparita de noche para poder verlo. Aun vestía la pijama que le había prestado la noche anterior.

-¿Entonces? Espera... ¿vas a irte? ¿Con la ciudad cómo está? - miré la hacia la ventana que aún tenía las cortinas abajo, tras ellas la ciudad estaba enterrada bajo la nieve.

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí. Me gustas y no como: _me caes bien_... Sino que me gustas, mucho. Te has convertido en... demasiado. Sé que tú solo me ves como amigo… o como proyecto de caridad y no quisiera que... - respiró profundo sentándose en el sofácama y yo contuve el aliento.

 _¡Le gusto!_ Le gusto a Edward... Le gusto de la misma manera en que él me gusta. Y cree que yo solo lo veo como amigo o como un proyecto... ¿Un proyecto? ¿Entonces él no había notado que me lo comía con la mirada y babeaba por él?

Quise gritar de alegría, cantar de emoción, yo le gustaba a Edward.

-Edward...

-¿Qué? - preguntó con sus manos cubriendo su cara.

-Vuelve a la cama - me deshice de las cobijas y me arrodillé en medio de la cama y esperé a que él se acercara con mi corazón tronando contra mis costillas.

Edward se acercó a mí, muy despacio y se arrodilló frente a mí con la respiración tan rápida como la mía; mi mano temblorosa subió hasta su cabello de cobre y la otra acarició su mejilla y su barba me hizo cosquillas en la palma.

 _¡Dios, como había querido hacer eso!_

-Edward... me gustas... en verdad... pero tengo miedo. Eres mi único amigo y si yo... Si hacemos esto... y las cosas no funcionan... perderé a mi único amigo y no quiero que... No sé... La verdad es que no te traje a mi casa para hacer un avance en ti, lo juro... pero si no te beso ahora... - sus labios me llamaban y quería pasar mi lengua por ellos.

Tímidamente bajó el rostro hacia el mío y sus labios rosaron mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos rezando para que mi corazón no se saliera de mi pecho, Edward estaba tan cerca de mí, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sentir su aliento cálido contra mi piel.

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta y suspiré cuando por fin sus labios me besaron un breve momento.

-Mi Ángel de Nieve - susurró Edward, acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-¿Por qué me dices así? - cuestioné con la voz temblorosa. Sus labios habían estado solo unos segundos sobre los míos y yo ya era una masa temblorosa, sudorosa y muy dura en algunos lugares...

-Porque esa noche pensé que eras un ángel -cuidadosamente quitó un mechón de cabello de mi frente para depositar un beso en ella-. Nevaba. La luz de las farolas caía sobre ti… Parecía que resplandecías… Te quitaste el abrigo y me lo diste... Me diste de comer... Nadie me había mirado siquiera en lo que llevaba en la calle... Pensé que era un sueño y la mañana siguiente apareciste con una sonrisa y me diste algo que creo que jamás podré pagarte... Luego regresaste y le agradecí al cielo por haber puesto a ese hermoso ángel en mí camino - sus labios se posaron en los míos cuando yo iba a decir…

No sé ni que rayos iba a decir después de eso. Solo sabía que necesitaba besarlo, abrazarlo y entregarle mi corazón –y tal vez mi trasero- en charola de plata.

Edward aprovechó para profundizar el beso y casi me desmayo.

Edward sí que sabía cómo besar. Mis manos automáticamente se enredaron en su cabello como lo habían imaginado cientos de veces, sus brazos se enroscaron a mí alrededor, pegando nuestros cuerpos desde nuestras rodillas hasta nuestros pechos y gemí involuntariamente cuando sentí su dureza presionándose contra mí.

-Lo siento, lo siento - susurró sonrojado, tratando se alejarse de mi pero se lo impedí apretando mis brazos en su cuello.

-No, está bien... Si no lo has notado, estoy igual - solté unas risillas estúpidas y su sonrojo se intensificó al sentirme contra él.

-Oh... Bueno... todos estos días he pensado que era el único que se sentía de esta manera - admitió pegando su frente en la mía.

-Oh, Edward, si tan solo supieras... - desvié la mirada de sus ojos verdes a su mentón y mordí mi labio para no morderlo a él.

Dios, hasta morderlo quería yo y de verdad, no de broma como había dicho más temprano. Jamás había querido morder a alguien y a Edward lo quería morder por todos lados o pasarle los dientes en lugares que imaginaba que lo harían alucinar... Pero tenía que dejar mis fantasías cachondas para otro día, estábamos encerrados en mi apartamento y no creía que la farmacia de la esquina hubiera abierto; en mi casa no había condones, no había estado con nadie desde el chico de la banda que me botó, y ciertamente no tenía tiempo ni las ganas y mucho menos el dinero como para andar con alguien y hacerme cargo de esos gastos.

-Acostémonos otra vez, hace frío - susurré acostándome de nuevo, Edward me siguió y nos cubrió con las numerosas mantas.

-¿Podemos acostarnos de cucharita...? Nunca lo he hecho.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no reírme o decir que era la cosa más linda que hubiera escuchado, así que solo me acosté de lado derecho esperando a que Edward me abrazara por la espalda.

-Este es el mismo cielo - susurró en mi oído, abrazándome con fuerza y casi me vengo.

En serio debía calmarme o violaría a Edward sin importarme las consecuencias.

Edward besó mi cabello y mi cuello.

-Mi dulce y pequeño Beau - susurró sonando muy, pero que muy sureño. Nunca antes había notado su acento.

-¿De dónde eres Edward?

-Umm... del sur.

-No lo habría adivinado nunca, hasta ahora.

-Tú no tienes acento de Louisiana o del Bayou - reconoció Edward.

-Siempre estuve en escuelas privadas -me encogí de hombros-. La primaria y la escuela media la estudié en una escuela para chicos, la preparatoria en un colegio privado mixto. Mis amigos y yo hablábamos con el acento más sureño y más grueso que pudiéramos en los descansos, solo por divertirnos, pero en clase no se nos permitía.

En realidad nos burlábamos de las personas que trabajaban en nuestras casas que tenían acento grueso y los llamábamos _Red Necks_ o practicantes de Vudú, dependiendo de su color, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Edward.

Yo era tan estúpido y mimado.

-En mi escuela... bueno... también fui a buenas escuelas privadas y colegios... pero no... no tenía amigos.

-¿No? Pero... ¿cómo? - ¿quién no querría ser amigo de alguien como Edward tan bello tanto por fuera como por dentro?

-Bueno si tenía amigos, pero... solo me aceptaban porque... les ayudaba con las tareas y trabajos.

-Aw, mi pobre y hermoso nerd -me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo y darle un besito. ¡AAAHHH! ¡YA PUEDO BESAR A EDWARD!-. Si hubiéramos estado en la misma escuela yo si hubiera sido tu amigó - acaricié su mejilla y su barba me hizo cosquillas en los dedos.

-Gracias - giró el rostro para besar mi palma.

-De nada. Podríamos almorzar en la misma mesa, estudiar juntos, irnos juntos a casa...

-Básicamente lo que hacemos ahora - sonrió acercándose más a mí, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

-Sí.

-Pero no creo que hubiéramos estado en la misma escuela... Yo tengo treinta y dos y tu veintidós.

-¿Te molesta que sea más joven? - levanté una ceja.

-Si a ti no te molesta a mí tampoco. Lo único es que si es un poco vergonzoso que un chico que casi acaba de salir de la adolescencia haya rescatado de las calles a un hombre de más de treinta - su expresivo rostro se tornó triste y avergonzado.

-Si quieres más adelante podremos _jugar_ a que tú eres el _Sugar Daddy_ \- sugerí imaginándome ya diciéndole _Daddy_ o Papi a Edward.

¿Eso era yo, el _Sugar Daddy_ de Edward?

 _-¿Jugar?_ \- pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, si no quieres no.

-No, si quiero jugar, solo que no sabía que íbamos a _jugar_ – su patentada sonrisa de lado me dio escalofríos.

¡ESTÚPIDA TORMENTA DE NIEVE!

Quien sabe hasta cuándo iba a poder jugar con Edward.

* * *

Hola, si estas leyendo esto, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia que anteriormente publiqué en Potterfics con personajes originales.

Es la primera historia con protagonistas LBGT, por favor se gentil conmigo.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Gracias por el apoyo, lindura!

 **Fran Ktrin Black** No, no es el Edward de siempre. Oh, claro, encontré uno mas bello. Siii! Es nuestro pequeño capitan de ajustados atuendos patrióticos! jajaja

 **AyelenMara** Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Snow Angel**

 **Una nevada noche de noviembre en Denver, Colorado, Beaufort Swan encuentra dormido en una banca aun un hombre que solo viste suéter, pantalón y zapatos. Apiadándose de él, pues él mismo estuvo en ese mismo lugar, le deja su cena: un café y un pastelillo.**

 **Determinado a sacarlo de esa vida, la mañana siguiente lo lleva al refugio y le compra ropa en la** ** _thrift shop_** **de su amigo Archie.**

 **Beau continua con su vida, esperando que Edward este bien y le duele no haber hecho más por él; pero por una emergencia de su trabajo en el centro comercial, recurre a él y de paso le consigue trabajo.**

 **Edward Masen se ilumina como un foco de navidad al ver de nuevo a Beaufort, su Ángel de Nieve. Él es bueno, puro y lo notó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Edward tenía meses vagando por la ciudad, pues lo ha perdido todo: su trabajo, su hogar, su prometido... Pero ahora Beau lo es todo para él.**

 **Beau y Edward se hacen amigos y juntos se sienten bien, es casi natural y lo mejor: no se sienten solos como lo han estado durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero Edward guarda un gran secreto y solo espera que Beau lo perdone cuando le diga la verdad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **6**

Dos días después Edward y yo salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos al refugio por sus cosas. Habíamos decidido que él sería mi _roommate_. Según él, dormiría en el sofácama, pero ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano dormiríamos juntos. La clínica gratis estaba a unos quince minutos de la _Thrift_ de Archie, iríamos a hacernos análisis y por preservativos. No podíamos darnos el lujo de ir a una farmacia y comprarlos; así que el gobierno sería el encargado de que no nos contagiáramos de nada.

Edward entró a la oficina del Padre Jacob, donde guardaba su ropa para llevarla a nuestro apartamento, yo me quedé poniéndome al día con mis viejos amigos y cuando menos lo pensé ambos caminaron hacia mí. Mi nuevo compañero con la cabeza baja y una bolsa negra de basura entre sus manos que contenía su ropa y el Padre Jacob furibundo.

 _Mierda._

-¿Beaufort, como te atreves? - me preguntó el padre, tomándome del brazo y llevándome fuera del refugio.

No me dio tiempo de despedirme de nadie, me sacaba como si fuera un ladrón o un drogadicto. Lo había visto hacerlo antes.

-¿Disculpe? Padre... ¿Padre que esta...?

-¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de alguien como Edward? - soltó mi brazo como si fuera un leproso, una vez que llegamos a la calle.

-¿Qué? - _¡juro que solo nos tocamos sobre la ropa estos días de nieve!_

-Edward está en un momento de necesidad y vulnerabilidad y tú tienes el descaro de aprovecharte de el con tus artimañas de Betsabé!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué demonios Padre?! Él va a vivir conmigo... en el apartamento, pero solo como amigos... ¡Dios!

-No uses el nombre de Dios en esto - me gruñó señalándome con el dedo.

-Padre... Edward... -miré a Edward y el corazón se me estrujó-. Edward... tú le dijiste que yo... te estoy coaccionando o... - las estúpidas lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

-¡No! Yo le dije que venía por mi ropa porque tú y yo íbamos a vivir juntos y él salió y... Solo fue eso.

-¿Después de todos estos años piensa mal de mí, Padre? Sé que pensó que era un drogadicto cuando llegué aquí luciendo como la basura, pero jamás le he dado una excusa para que piense eso de mí. Usted sabe bien que es preferible que Edward viva bajo un techo como el mío que aquí y su lugar será cedido a alguien más que lo necesite. Somos amigos, le ofrecí un techo y agua caliente para que se duche decentemente, solo eso -las lágrimas que derramé casi se congelaron en mis mejillas.

El cielo seguía cerrado, pero ya no nevaba y el frío estaba por debajo de los cero.

 _¡Deja de llorar! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Las bolas azules te dejaron sensible o qué?_

-No soy estúpido, sé que son jóvenes y se atraen y pronto caerán en el pecado, si es que no lo han hecho ya. No quiero que corrompas a este joven y sé que lo harás - sentenció el Padre Jacob y mi corazón se rompió.

¿Cómo podía decirme esas palabras? ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan cruel y retrograda?

-¡Suficiente, Padre! -gritó Edward interponiéndose entre el Padre Jacob y yo-. Nada le da derecho a hablarle a ninguna persona de esa manera y juzgarla sin saber y mucho menos a Beaufort. Él no ha sido nada más que amable, atento y buen samaritano. Él fue el que me trajo de las calles a este lugar, él me dejó quedarme en su casa estos días...

-Es porque te quiere en su cama.

-¡Soy _yo_ quien lo quiere en _mi_ cama! Claro si tuviera una -aclaró de inmediato y yo me quedé sin aliento-. No voy a dejar que lo siga insultando. No puedo creer que después de que hablara de él como un chico que casi debería de ser beatificado ahora lo llame Betsabé.

-Eso fue antes de ver la lujuria en sus ojos pecadores - de nuevo me señaló el Padre con su dedo acusador.

-¡Dije suficiente! -gruñó Edward enroscando una mano tras de sí pegándome a su espalda como si quisiera protegerme del Padre Jacob, pero ambos sabíamos que él tenía razón. Era un pecador lujurioso-. Vámonos Beaufort, hay más refugios en la ciudad en los que podemos ayudar sin que nos juzguen por nuestra relación.

Edward me tomó de la mano y casi corrí tras él, pues sus largas y enojadas zancadas no me dejaban otra opción. A pesar de ser solo casi diez centímetros más bajo que él, sus zancadas eran más largas y poderosas.

-Edward... Edward... Espera, Edward.

-No.

-¡Edward, no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado, si el Padre Jacob tiene razón!

Se detuvo en seco y me miró enfadado.

-Tú no eres una ramera bíblica. Me gustas, yo te gusto. Nadie, óyeme bien, nadie tiene derecho a insultarte. ¡Esto no es el siglo XVIII, todos viven en pecado! Tomos somos pecadores y se acabó. Fin de la historia. Nadie tiene porque juzgarnos o especular sobre nosotros. Es decir... apenas estamos empezando esto... Nadie más que nosotros tiene derecho a opinar.

-Edw...

-Cállate y vayamos con Archie, para que nos venda un rack para mi ropa - me plantó un beso antes de continuar arrastrándome por la calle.

OH. DIOS. MIO. ¿Dónde había estado este Edward? Es... agresivo, apasionado, determinado y todo defensor de mi honra. Oh Dios, solo espero que este Edward fuerte y seguro sea la personalidad dominante cuando al fin estemos juntos como los pecadores que somos.

En el segundo en que entramos a la Thrift de Archie, él notó que algo había pasado. O tal vez traía la cara manchada de lágrimas y Edward no me había dicho nada.

-¿Por qué esa carita, niño? - Archie se acercó a mí y poso su brazo en mis hombros, poniéndose de puntitas.

-El Padre Jacob me dijo mis verdades y lloré. Pero él tiene razón - murmuré haciendo un puchero.

-Ya te dije que no eres una ramera bíblica - gruñó Edward a mi lado y Archie lo miró.

-¿Qué? - mi amigo me soltó y posó su manos en las caderas apoyándose en el pie derecho.

-Le dije al Padre que Beaufort me ofreció su sofácama, que me mudaré con él y el Padre salió enojado y comenzó a insultarlo, le dije que parara y él siguió y ahora Beau sale que el Padre tiene razón. Y no la tiene. Él no es como Betsabé, él no es una ramera. Beau solo quiere ayudarme.

-¿Vas a vivir con él, Chico Bonito? -cuestionó Archie pinchando el pecho de Edward con su dedo índice. _Oh no, ¿ahora qué?_ -. Vas a respetar a mi niño, si le tocas un solo cabello de esa preciosa cabecita suya, si le haces daño juro que yo...

-¡No! No le voy a hacer daño, lo juro. ¿Cómo le voy a hacer daño a mi único amigo, Archie? -ellos se habían vuelto confianzudos llamándose por su nombre y Archie le dice _Chico Bonito_ desde que Edward tiene un poco de dinero y se compró ropa aquí-. Pero no puedo prometer que no... que no lo tocaré - sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Archie me miró con una ceja levantada y con sus manos de nuevo en las caderas.

-¡¿Qué?! - pregunté sonrojado.

-Solo tengan cuidado, ¿quieren? - murmuró antes de regresar tras el mostrador.

-Seguro, lo que sea. Estamos aquí porque necesitamos otro rack para la ropa de Edward.

-Oh, claro. ¿De los horizontales como el que tú tienes? - preguntó moviéndose a la trastienda, mientras la otra empleada tomaba su lugar en la caja y le hacía ojitos a Edward, como las veces anteriores en que hemos estado ahí.

 _Zorra._

Archie nos dio el rack y algunos ganchos y Edward aprovechó para comprarse otro par de suéteres y unos jeans a los cuales Archie casi se los regaló.

Archie nos obsequió un pequeño árbol y adornos, pues la vez pasada nos preguntó si teníamos uno y yo respondí que solo el pequeño de treinta centímetros color blanco que me compré la primera navidad que pasé en el apartamento.

-Archie... - susurré apenado.

-¡Arg! Solo acepta mis regalos, niño. Siempre haces esa cara de no querer aceptar mis regalos, pero sabes que los amas.

-Es que no quiero que gastes o...

-No es gasto, es un regalo del corazón. Eres mi niñito perdido, lo juro y es un placer darte regalos -posó sus manos en mis hombros y me miró con sinceridad-. Si en verdad llevaras mi sangre o mi nombre como mis niños… te daría tantos regalos que quedarías enterrado en ellos y estarías gordito porque mi Jess te alimentaria como se debe.

Mi garganta se cerró.

-Bueno, gracias por el árbol, Archie - lo abracé con fuerza y Edward nos miró con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada, niño.

Caminamos con el rack vacío hasta casa y el árbol artificial nuevo en su caja así como los adornos y las nuevas compras y no nos entretuvimos acomodando su ropa o el árbol, pues teníamos que estar antes de las once en el centro comercial para trabajar como Santa y su pequeño duende.

Al salir de nuestro hogar nos encontramos con una chica alta y rubia, muy guapa, pero… se veía ruda y a su lado una chica de su misma altura, atlética, de cabello rizado. Las dos eran muy guapas, parecían sacadas de las páginas de la _Sports Illustrated_ en su versión de trajes de baño.

Ambas nos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, llevando cajas de mudanza en sus brazos.

-Hola, ¿se están mudando? - saludé cuando noté que la puerta frente a mi apartamento estaba entreabierta.

-Um... si - contestó la rubia mirándonos a Edward y a mí de arriba a abajo.

-No sabía que la señora Méndez se mudó...

-Sus hijos se la llevaron a un asilo - contestó la chica castaña forzando una sonrisa.

-Um... bueno, bienvenidas. Soy Beaufort y él es Edward - nos presenté, nunca he tenido problemas con los vecinos y estas eran nuevas vecinas. Tal vez eran entrenadoras en un gimnasio o modelos de Instagram… pero estas últimas no creo que vivieran en un edificio tan cuchitril. Ambas estaban en muy buena forma.

-Soy Rosalie y ella es Eleanor – dijo la rubia.

-Mucho gusto.

-¡Vámonos, Beau! - me instó Edward tomándome del brazo, alejándome de nuestras nuevas vecinas, a las cuales él vio con recelo.

 _¡Cielos, Edward, no estés celoso! No soy bi. Soy todo tuyo, lo sabes._

Al salir de los vestuarios me encontré con mi nuevo _roommate_ como todos los días y me miró de arriba a abajo, pero ahora lo hizo con otros ojos. No era la mirada divertida de siempre, era una mirada hambrienta.

-¿Qué? - susurré sonrojado. El Edward de este día era muy diferente al que había conocido estas semanas pasadas y me gustaba incluso más.

Aunque el torpe Edward es el que se había robado mi corazón.

-Es que solo me preguntaba... ¿Te puedes quedar con ese disfraz? - susurró acercándose a mí.

-¡Santa! - susurré de vuelta, fingiendo... bueno no estaba fingiendo estar escandalizado. Lo estaba.

-Yo me puedo llevar el traje de Santa, si quieres... y sentarte en mi regazo - dijo de nuevo en un susurro acercándose un paso a la vez y yo lo retrocedí hasta que quedé con la espalda en la pared.

-Santa... es decir... -me aclaré la garganta-. Edward...

-Vamos, no me vas a decir que no te ha pasado por la cabeza – despejó mi frente el flequillo debajo de mi gorrito, con dedos suaves como una pluma.

-Edward... - mi corazón estaba acelerado, mi boca estaba seca y mis shorts se estaban haciendo un poco incomodos.

La verdad es que no había pensado, pero ahora... Ahora lo veía con claridad y me agradaba la idea de estar en el regazo de Santa vestido de duende, pidiéndole de regalo de navidad su polla gorda en mi garganta.

 _¿Qué diría la Señora Claus?_

-Debe-debemos irnos - me escabullí de su panza falsa y la pared y casi corrí fuera al ojo público.

Caminé con una sonrisa falsa hasta la Villa de Santa y me preparé para pasar cuatro horas junto a Santa y sus miradas inapropiadas.

Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca y Edward, obviamente, no durmió ni una sola noche en el sofá. Durmió pegado a mi espalda, abrazados de cucharita, pero en ocasiones nos despertamos siendo yo la cuchara grande y me encantaba.

Antes de ducharse por las noches, Edward hacia sentadillas, lagartijas y trabajaba sus abdominales entre la cama y la pared del baño, así que la segunda noche que pasamos como _roommates_ oficialmente, no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Aun cuando estabas en las calles... tu... hacías ejercicio? - pregunté acostado, con el codo izquierdo apoyado en la cama, viéndolo ejercitarse.

El apartamento solo estaba iluminado por las lucecitas titilantes del árbol junto a la ventana.

-Umm... algunas... veces - respondió entre cada sentadilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se necesita dinero para eso.

-¿Aun siendo indigente eras vanidoso? - cuestioné con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, es que... se me hizo habito - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes vigorexia?

-No - soltó una carcajada.

-Pero estabas en muy buena forma.

-No, estaba delgado cuando nos conocimos... Estoy delgado en comparación a como estaba antes de perderlo... todo. Era como un jugador de fútbol americano, ahora soy más bien como un corredor. Pero de niño... - meneó la cabeza sin dejar de hacer sus repeticiones.

-¿De niño qué?

-Era obeso... Como... una pequeña bola de grasa. No tenía amigos así que me refugiaba en la comida. Cuando entré a la preparatoria ya estaba más delgado, ya no fui al campamento de verano para gordos. Pero aun así no tenía amigos, era un nerd ex gordo. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien así? Nadie.

-Oh, Edward... - me mordí el labio, pero no dije ni hice nada. Me quede ahí, acostado en la cama, disfrutando del espectáculo de Edward en camiseta blanca mojada por el sudor y pegada a su cuerpo y pantalón de ejercicio.

 _Dios, si soy una ramera bíblica._

-¿Cómo eras tú en la escuela? - preguntó comenzando a hacer lagartijas.

-Popular - fue la primera palabra que salió de mi boca y me arrepentí.

-Sí, puedo verlo - susurró.

-Sí, pero... era algo vacío. Cuando estaba en segundo año de preparatoria, fue cuando me di cuenta de que la popularidad no era nada y que mis supuestos amigos no lo eran en verdad. Así fue como conocí al chico de la banda, él no era popular, era de los becados y tenía esa apariencia de chico malo que viene del lado equivocado del camino. Con él no tenía que pretender que era el chico más genial de la escuela. Con él no escondía que era voluntario en el refugio de animales, al contrario, él me recogía del lugar los viernes para irnos a los ensayos de su banda. Él me quería, en serio que lo hacía, jamás me fue infiel como el resto de los chicos lo es en la preparatoria. No sé qué fue lo que pasó para que haya terminado conmigo de esa manera - meneé la cabeza para salir del recuerdo.

-Si hubiera sido yo... jamás te habría dejado - su gran sonrisa destelló hacia mí antes de que continuara con sus ejercicios y yo lo mirara de nuevo embobado.

Antes de dormirnos esa noche murmuré:

-Edward, no te imagino obeso.

-Algún día te mostrare las fotografías.

-Beau, un sacerdote te está buscando, lo senté en tu sección - me susurró Mónica, la _hostess_ de Jane's el martes de la semana de navidad.

-Maldición, es el Padre Jacob - mascullé cuando giré la cabeza hacia mi sección del restaurante y lo estudiando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Le digo que se vaya?

-No, está bien... Me tomaré un par de minutos - llevé la cuenta a una de mis mesas con una sonrisa y un puñado de dulces traídos directamente de Italia antes de dirigirme al Padre.

Pasé por la barra donde Edward estaba sirviendo varias copas de Pinot grigio y le susurré.

-El Padre Jacob está aquí.

-¿Qué? - sus ojos verdes se abrieron mucho y derramó un poco de vino.

-Hablaré con él, pero si me insulta lo mandaré sacar.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, gracias. Soy un chico grande - le sonreí y guiñé el ojo.

Lo decía en serio, si él me decía Betsabé o pecador lo mandaría al inferno, sin importarme que fuera un sacerdote.

-Solo tengo dos minutos, hable - mascullé sentándome frente a él.

-Beaufort... te debo una disculpa - el Padre Jacob se retorció en su asiento, evidentemente muy incómodo.

Bien, arrástrese por el suelo y lo disculparé.

 _Tic, tac. Tic, tac..._

-Um... ¿piensa dármela o solo dirá que me la debe? - pregunté cínicamente.

-¡Beaufort! - murmuró conmocionado, haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Solo dijo que me la debe...

-Bien, te debo una disculpa...

-Y de nuevo solo dice lo evidente.

-Lo siento, me disculpo, lo lamento. Hice mal la hablarte de esa manera, pero Edward es una persona vulnerable en este momento, él no tiene nada y...

-Tengo a Beaufort, Padre Jacob. Él es mi novio, le guste o no - la mano de Edward se posó en mi hombro izquierdo y mi corazón explotó.

¡NOOOOOVIIIIIOOOOO! ¡Edward dijo que soy su novio!

-No te sientas comprometido de esa manera, que él te haya ayudado y...

-¡Y de nuevo lo ofende! -enfadado, Edward se sentó junto a mí para no alzar la voy y llamar la atención de los comensales-. Beaufort no se está aprovechando y yo no me siento comprometido. ¿Lo ha visto? ¡Es hermoso! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría ser el objeto de sus atenciones? -su gran mano se posó en la mía y le dio un apretón-. Soy afortunado, tengo un ángel a mi lado y le agradezco al cielo que no le soy indiferente. Él es luz, él es vida, es asombroso y cariñoso. Él quiere estar conmigo a pesar de que no tengo ni donde caerme muerto, es tan generoso que me ofreció su hogar.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, Edward siempre tiende a exagerar mis cualidades. Espero que cuando me vea desnudo también diga que lo tengo enorme. Ahí si se lo agradeceré.

El Padre Jacob puso los ojos en blanco ante el discurso de Edward.

 _Bah, viejillo insolente._

-Bien, lo siento. Obviamente ustedes sienten lo mismo por el otro y él no te está presionando, pero aún sigo en contra de que vivan en pecado. A pesar de que Nessie… es decir –se aclaró la garganta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron-, la Hermana Renesmee diga que no es mi asunto… yo digo que…

-Exactamente, no es su asunto, es nuestro. Ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que volver al trabajo - mascullé poniéndome de pie y Edward me imitó.

* * *

Hola, si estas leyendo esto, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia que anteriormente publiqué en Potterfics con personajes originales.

Es la primera historia con protagonistas LBGT, por favor se gentil conmigo.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos**

 **AyelenMara**

 **Fran Ktrin Black**

Gracias por sus comentarios mis hermosas linduraaaaas!

 **Kisses and Love**

 **Mother Pervert - Victoria Wittaker.**


End file.
